


Housebreaking the Saiyans

by literaturabdsm



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaturabdsm/pseuds/literaturabdsm
Summary: Bulma tells Goku he needs to make Vegeta his bitch to save him from his own evil. DISCONTINUED.





	1. It begins

A piercing pain pulled him back to awareness. It took him a moment to realize his eyes were already open. The darkness was absolute. A few seconds of disorientation passed before the memories returned: the irritating Kai, Babbidi and his spell, the fight with Kakarot, a sudden piercing agony…And then this: a dark cold room that stank of steel.  
There was something locked around each of his wrists; it was metal, and yet strong enough to resist his attempts to yank them off. Confused, Vegeta traced their smooth surface and found two tiny holes and a set of long barely perceptible fissures. A thick flexible tube protruded from each wrist-band. They hung loosely at his sides, meeting their end high in the wall. Someone-or something- had presumed possible to shackle the most powerful force in the Universe to a simple wall.

Vegeta snorted, and his lips twisted in a feral grin. He could already see the shocked faces of his captors as he emerged from their cage in a glorious cloud of fire and smoke; his nostrils flared, thirsting for the smell of terror and spilled blood. He flexed his muscles and yanked.  
The cables grew taunt. 

“...”

Now annoyed, Vegeta yanked harder. The cuffs and cables held tight. Now enraged for having to put so much effort on something so mundane, he powered up, intent on blasting the entire place to nothing. The energy-or "chi", as Earthlings called it- burnt within him...and only within him. The air in the room remained cold and still. The darkness continued to embrace him impudently.   

Rage turned to fear in a heartbeat. He was trapped. As his mind frantically searched for some kind of explanation- from which a solution would spawn- he noticed something odd: a sensation at the low of his back. Even though it was gone, he had never stopped feeling his tail. In a weird way, it was easy to forget it wasn’t there anymore. But now, that faint tingling had been replaced by pressure and warmth. Certain it was just the adrenaline intoxicating his bloodstream, he tried to move it. Something soft and furry brushed his legs. 

His child-like mirth died rather fast. There was something metallic latched to the sensitive base…and all around his waist. A belt…?

Another sudden, unexpected realization: he was fucking naked...save for his undignifying restraints. 

"Did Kakarot kill me?" He wondered, talking just to hear another voice. A subconscious attempt to appease himself, harvested throughout lonely dangerous years. "Am I in Hell...?"

A sudden loud beep resounded in the room, startling him to attention and silencing every thought. His brain paid attention only to the senses, and the information they brought: a buzzing in the dark; the salty scent of another man’s flesh. And a sudden piercing light. Snarling in pain and shock, Vegeta covered his eyes and flattened against the wall. But his other senses remained vigilant. They were washed by a familiar chi that set his blood to boil, followed by that stench...

Vegeta opened his eyes, his rage drowning the searing pain of sudden light exposure. Kakarot stood a few feet away, shadowed by the glare of the white light burning behind him. As he approached, he noticed that the shameless bastard was wearing his armor! His indignant protests died on his throat as he looked up. Kakarot’s stupid goofy face was hardened in an expression so typical of war-forged saiyans that Vegeta immediately suspected trickery. Before him, there could be a wolf dressed as a sheep… 

Kakarot grinned, separated his legs to ground himself and raised tightly closed fists. His chi started rising, a golden aura igniting around him like an infernal fire. His dark eyes flared to a light green and his hair stood on end, hardening in glowing spikes....and then it grew, longer and longer until its own weight forced it down. Vegeta gaped at the sight. The intimidating visage of his enemy couldn’t be compare to the terrifying presence of his power. It seemed to bite into his bones; it was sucking the air of the room, invading his lugs, squeezing his heart… 

Without a word, Kakarot approached him. He lifted a hand and issued a lazy slap to each of Vegeta’s cheeks. There was barely any force behind the blows. It was an attack aimed at the ego, not the body. 

His common sense drowned by rage, Vegeta jumped and threw a brutal kick to Goku's neck, trying with all his might to break it in two. The blow impacted flawlessly on its mark...but it failed to do any damage at all. There wasn’t even time to feel terror. Kakarot seized his throat and slammed him against the wall. Their noses inches apart, he finally spoke, and there was no trace of mockery on his words. 

"You will learn your place, Vegeta." The nightmarish moment was over as soon as it started. Goku's chi dropped a ridiculous low, the golden fire banished and Vegeta was left alone in his dark, cold corner. His attacker was walking away, merging back into the blinding light. "Try to rest more. I'll bring you food later."

The door slid shut, leaving behind only darkness and a disorientated shackled saiyan. 

******************************

Goku slumped against the door as it clanged shut. He was trembling all over. Before entering that room, he had been so worried about being unable to act as required. And now he felt sick by how easy it had been. That rage came so hard and so fast...

"You did well, Son-kun. I'm proud of you."

Bulma's voice helped him snap out of his shock. He looked at her. She was sitting in front of some computers, a gentle smile gracing her small lips. The familiar sight was somewhat soothing...but there was still something off about it. Her eyes...They were always so dull now....She looked so old…He looked away and scratched the back of his head. 

"Are you sure this is what Shenron meant? That was wrong, Bulma..."

"It's the only way, Son-kun." Bulma sighed, rising from the chair. "Please, stop fighting it. It'll be over before you know it."

"He won't forgive me..."

"He will when he's free of Babbidi's spell....Now come. I ordered some food." She pressed her hand against his back and Goku assumed she was trying to push him out of the room. He started walking. "If I send you back home with an empty stomach, Chi-chi will come at me with a scythe."

"She would never do to that, Bulma."

"I know, honey. I know..."

"...honey...You talk like a grandma."

"..."

************

Bulma entered the kitchen as Goku waited with her mother and father in the dining room. Usually, a maiden served dinner, but now that was her duty. No-one could know the CEO of Capsule Corporation was drugging one of her friends.

Drugging; the word was poison to her conscience. She tried to find a better one even as she took the hormone compound from her pocket and emptied a few drops on Goku’s entry soup. She found none. 

Guilt was a constant companion now-a-days; a parasite slowly gnawing at her heart, opening holes and ripping the flesh to replace blood with its venom. But although empathy and love withered and trembled, the rational mind remained strong and focused. It replayed over and over the horrors it had seen: the raise of the androids, the execution of Earth’s protectors, years and years of genocide…and that one last devastating blow: Trunks, her beloved child, laying on the grass, his neck broken, his eyes vacant and dull…

The guilt shivered and twisted in her chest, retracting its claws. 

“You failed….” She accused her absent friends, staring at her distorted reflection on the vile. “It’s my turn now.”

She slipped the vile in her pocket, picked the tray and abandoned the room.


	2. Marking territory

Bulma remembered with a heavy heart the many times she had thought of harnessing the forces that allowed her friends-and enemies-to be sentient weapons of mass-destruction. She had even studied and analyzed how….

But in the end, the fear that her inventions may fall into the wrong hands stopped her. For years, she convinced herself that her inaction was a noble self-sacrifice. But now, she knew better. It had been a selfish choice. She had been unwilling to put herself in the line for the sake of others: if the world was to be destroyed, then so be it, as long as she had no hand on the matter. 

And the world was destroyed. Her friends murdered one after the other; the cities she had visited and enjoyed had been reduced to rubble. And her child, her brave, fierce, noble child, was killed as if he were nothing. And she had no hand in any of that; the one sole action taken was insufficient. 

But it wasn’t too late, of course. It never was. With a new time machine on operation and a world with dragon balls available, Bulma was ready to make up for past mistakes and take the reins of the world. To ensure it would remain safe and protected forever…and from anything. Even if it meant that the loveable adorable Bulma Brief was to become the “bad guy”. 

**************** 

Goku scratched the back of his head as he waited. All of this business was quite weird, but Shenron had told Bulma that this was the only way to break Vegeta free of Babbidi’s spell. Apparently, the magic had altered his mind so that he needed a master, and with the little nasty wizard dead, someone else had to take up that role. Once Vegeta accepted him as “superior”, then Goku would be able to command him “to be free”, and thus break the spell…

It was hard to believe…but then again, magic and science weren’t really his thing. If Shenron and Bulma said this was the way to go, then who was he to argue? 

“Ready?” 

Goku started and turned around. Bulma was finally here. He stared at her. She looked so old now; far older than her years. He felt bad for arguing so much with her about this; it was obviously affecting her a lot. 

“…yeah…” He said. “Ready.”

Bulma smiled-or so he assumed, as if it was more of a grimace- and handed him a small chocolate and a bag. She kept giving him food and juice all the time, as if trying to finish convincing him with food. Not that it bothered him; she always had the most delicious stuff. And the treats made him feel a little better…

“Don’t hesitate, son-kun. And do not lower your guard.” She said sternly, walking up to the monitors beeping and blinking against the far wall. “He may lack strength now, but he’s still very much capable of killing you if you are not careful.” 

“I know…” He reached for the door’s security panel. He pressed the security code and waited. 

**************

Vegeta sat against the wall, staring at the iron bands locked snugly around his wrists. At first, he had thought this was hell. Kakarot had probably killed him in battle-somehow and at some point- and this was their idea of a great punishment for his crimes. But all the fancy technology and the noises he kept catching from outside were starting to make him doubt. 

A buzzing interrupted his thoughts and light burst into the room. He hissed and closed his eyes in pain. A rush of cold air disturbed the warm stillness; it brought with it a familiar stench that made his blood boil. The buzzing was heard again, followed by a loud infuriating “clang”. 

“You are a fucking coward.” Vegeta spat, climbing to his feet. He opened his eyes, accepting the searing pain of sudden light exposure if only to deny Kakarott any possible opening. “I challenged you to battle and you use toys to keep me trapped!” 

“You should be more careful how you speak to me.” 

The command was not followed by a threatening move, but Vegeta felt the weight of a warning. The sensation of utter helplessness that had accompanied their previous encounter was still painfully raw in his head. And now Kakarot was standing in front of him again…looking down on him as if he was nothing…

“Attack me again, and I will beat you up this time…” 

Goku’s mouth went dry after those words stumbled out of his lips. He didn’t even think; they had simply poured out. Vegeta’s defiant glare was…angering him. He tried to shake the sensation off; it had happened before, when the little jerk kicked his neck. He thought it had been something of the moment, a visceral reaction to an attack…But now it was happening again…

Vegeta looked away and stepped back. Or at least tried to; one step and he hit the steel wall. Goku realized he was standing just inches away from him. He had to step back to give him some space… 

“So what, then?” Vegeta grumbled. “What’s with all this shit? Why not just kill me?” 

“I don’t want you dead but…” Goku clenched his teeth; he almost blurted out their plan. He wasn’t sure if it was a secret, but it wasn’t part of the…script…Bulma and Chi-chi made him study….” I-ah…Well, thing is, you keep killing people and doing whatever you want. So that’s gonna stop. Planet Earth is mine, and you’re gonna do as I say from now on…”

…was it like that? Whatever; close enough. 

“So if you do what I say, I’ll reward you. And if you don’t, I’ll punish you.” 

Vegeta stared at him, his eyes wider than he had ever seen them before. Goku wanted to laugh; it was such a weird thing to say. He wasn’t a bully, so it had to be a joke. A mean prank…

…but it really wasn’t. He was a bully. In this room, for many weeks, and to Vegeta, he was going to be a bully. 

“Step away from the wall…” He ventured.

To his surprise, Vegeta obeyed without hesitation. But the shock had disappeared from his face and his piercing eyes were fixed on the iron doors. 

“I know you are not smart, Kakarot, but I didn’t think you were this stupid.”

Goku felt a rush of anger; he quickly suppressed it. Following the rehearsed steps, he walked around Vegeta to stand at his back. When the shorter saiyan tried to turn around to keep an eye on him, Goku’s reaction was instantaneous: he seized his head and forcefully straightened it forward. 

“Do not move again unless I tell you.” 

Vegeta waited tensely for the iron-hold on his head to be released. Kakarot wasn’t hurting him, but it would be so easy for him to just snap his neck at that moment. Whatever they did to his body had left him helpless. That cursed fact kept reasserting itself on his head, over and over again. It gave him chills every damn time. 

Kakarot had to be following orders; that much was evident. And given all the high-tech surrounding him, Bulma had to be involved. Weird the stupid cuffs didn’t have the fucking capsule corp logo plastered on them. She put that in everything she touched. But what was her game? Did she really expect them to settle their score like dogs? And she had to know better than to expect him to break, no matter what…

Vegeta’s brain stopped functioning. His world was reduced to one single sensation: a pair of fingers moving up and down his back. He held still, convinced that he had imagined it. Then he tried to convince himself that Kakarot had touched him by accident…But after a whole minute, the disturbing reality of what was happening could no longer be denied: his nemesis was lovingly scratching his back.

“…what the fuck are you doing….?” 

Goku stopped abruptly. The blood rushed to his face. He was testing Vegeta’s limits. But what sounded so normal and acceptable in theory, seemed much more…shameful in reality. The dummy Bulma used to teach him, for instance, wasn’t so warm. It didn’t flinch, and it didn’t shiver under his touch. And most importantly, it didn’t protest. 

“…I…uh…I am touching you…” He blurted out. 

Vegeta tried to whirl around. Goku grabbed his shoulders to keep him facing ahead. 

“Knock it off, you faggot…” 

“No.” The shame diminished. This was the important part. This is why he was doing this. Vegeta was either going to attack-and earn a punishment-or settle down-and earn a reward…

Goku waited, his heart beating on his ears. Vegeta’s tense shoulders slowly relaxed. He waited a few more seconds, but the shorter saiyan made no hostile move. He finally released him, trying to ignore the disappointment he felt. 

“You are a fucking coward, Kakarot…” 

Despite the insult, Goku smiled. He was starting to believe on Bulma’s theories. She had assured him that Vegeta would adapt really fast, using as evidence the many years he had spent under Frieza’s thumb.

“I’m stronger than you…” Goku found himself saying, his hand resuming the gentle stroking. “You just don’t want to accept that.”

Vegeta endured his attentions in stoic silence, his back unyieldingly tense. That was frustrating; but instead of grabbing his tail and squeezing compliance out of it, Goku decided to move onto the next step. There were rules to follow, after all. 

As he moved to stand in front of Vegeta again, the look he received completely dashed his hopes of a quick happy ending. Even the shielding anger he had started to associate with defiance failed to come to his aid, abandoning him to a piercing sense of dread. 

Vegeta did betray Frieza in the end…

“Whatever Bulma told you, it’s not true…” Vegeta said, his voice eerily calm. “Whatever you are hoping to accomplish with this won’t happen.”

“…ah…yeah, well….it’d be best for you if it does…I brought food.” He hurried to the bag Bulma had given him. She had placed a cup of recently prepared ramen on top of the…tools he was supposed to use. He grabbed it. “Here!” 

It seemed his token of peace was going to be violently rejected, but then Vegeta grabbed it. He turned his back on him with a ‘hpmh’ before starting to eat. Goku swallowed; there it was again, that muscular tanned back…and the nasty scar that marred its perfection. It went from the right shoulder blade to the left hip….seemly prompting the eyes to keep travelling across that body, to glide down to the gentle mound of muscle that followed. That perfect ass, so beautifully crowned by his waving tail…

Damn, for such a small fellow, Vegeta sure looked fine… 

Goku whirled around and hurried back to the bag, picking it up and moving ahead to the solid table that rested against the far wall. It was insanely hot inside that room, and he wondered if the heat was so high for Vegeta’s sake. It still seemed like too much. And the stupid armor Bulma had given him didn’t let the skin breathe. The small leather shorts were particularly bad. It was squeezing his balls and dick like a damn vice. 

He kept forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. He opened the bag. Without the smell of food to distract him, the stench of raw leather stabbed his nostrils like needles. Bulma had made him use every…tool, but the sight of them was still a nasty blow to his conscience: whips, gags, cocks made of rubber and metal. 

His hand, as if with a mind of its own, reached out to caress a riding crop, brushing the handle and the long thin wooden tail…

As a martial artist, Goku was no stranger to the concept of vital points, but apparently, there was more to them than pain and damage. The body also had areas particularly sensible to pleasurable stimulus. Many years ago, Master Roshi had taught him a few so that he could “properly tame that angry wife of his”. But to his surprise, males also had them, and Bulma knew every single one of them. 

She had showed him weak points in his body that he had never even been aware of before; nerves she drowned on piercing pain just to make them explode in maddening pleasure seconds later. The agony was hard to take, but it became easier knowing it would only heighten the goodness that followed. Bulma compared those…sessions to his martial arts’ training and his duels; it was a surprisingly accurate comparison. 

But then again, he had subjected himself to all of that willingly, convinced that such knowledge and the experience could only enrich his skills as a fighter. He was expected to subject Vegeta to it whether he liked it or not. The prince didn’t even have the strength to defend himself and there was no-one out there willing to come to his aid. He was completely at his mercy…

Goku flinched when a sharp dry snap resounded in the silence; the crop was in his hand and he had cracked it sharply against his thigh. The image of Vegeta’s round perky little ass flashed in his head. He stuffed the small whip back into the bag and rushed back to Vegeta. 

The prince was standing in his corner, glaring at him, that small mouth of his twisted in what could only be described as a pout. Goku smiled, prompted by an ever-present urge to appease and make his friendly intentions clear. But the guilt twisting and turning in his chest thwarted his efforts. The resulting grimace only seemed to worsen Vegeta’s disposition. 

“So, how was it?” Goku asked lamely. 

“…Kakarot…seriously, what are you doing?” 

“…I…”

“…this isn’t right.”

Goku stopped breathing. He didn’t like the way Vegeta’s expression changed…It reminded him too much of Gohan when something frightening was happening around them; of Chi-chi when she discovered the truth behind the lies he sometimes blurted out to appease her rages. He didn’t like Vegeta like that; he was supposed to be defiant and proud despite the unworthy position he was in. The guy was unbreakable, frighteningly fierce… 

…why were his eyes gleaming like that…?

“…oi…”

Vegeta covered his eyes and slumped back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the cold floor. Goku’s eyes darted urgently to the door. The heck was happening?! What the hell was he supposed to do? They had never discussed a course of action in case Vegeta started crying. Finally, in a bit of a panic, he knelt in front of him and snatched off the cords of the cuffs, freeing the other saiyan from the wall.

“Look, it isn’t so bad…Bulma says this will make you happier and she knows stuff…” He said, crawling to kneel next to him. “She asked Shenron and she’s reading a lot about it…  
You know how smart she is, Vegeta...?” 

“Why don’t you just tell me what you want?”

Goku felt like throwing up. He had never dreamt of hearing that voice so…broken. He stared at the door, feeling lost. What was he doing…? 

Vegeta moved and a sudden sharp pain exploded on his neck. Instincts taking over, Goku staggered back, cursing as he felt blood cascading down his shoulder and chest. He sensed a new attack, and overcome by rage, he whirled around and slammed against Vegeta…or what he thought was Vegeta. His face buried in a tangle of straps, whips and plastic rubber cocks…

Vegeta cursed rabidly as he tried-and failed-to throw the table too. As Kakarot struggled to snatch the mess of belts from his face, he rushed to the door and slammed against it as hard as he could. He bounced off like a beach ball and fell flat on his ass a few feet back. Cursing in three different languages, Vegeta jumped back to his feet, ready to try again. Goku pounced on him from behind, flattening him against the cold ground. 

“You jerk!” Goku snarled, heaving against Vegeta’s shoulder. He trapped his failing arms and twisted them behind his back. The iron cuffs beeped and slammed into each other, joined by some of those mysterious mechanisms Bulma was so good at creating. “You need this!” 

Goku stood on shaky legs and dragged Vegeta towards the bag. Its contents were now scattered on the floor…over a big pool of his own blood. Even as he struggled to contain the rage threatening to overwhelm him, he shoved his thrashing cargo down and unceremoniously sat on him. 

Vegeta grunted as the bigger saiyan’s weight dropped on his back. Overwhelmed by a sense of utter helplessness, he went limp. When everything else failed, playing dead was the smartest move to make; the less he reacted, the quicker an attacker would get bored and leave him be... 

Something was cinched around his ankles, forcing them together. A whimper escaped his lips; his legs were now incapacitated too. Ignoring the imperative commands of the rational mind, his body began to tremble and a cold sweat was soon coating his skin. He opened his mouth to pant, unable to breathe properly anymore. His heart was beating so fast. Kakarot wasn’t a sadist; he thought over and over again, trying to calm himself….He wasn’t even a real saiyan; just a weak-willed, deluded goody-doer…

…right?! 

For a moment, all that could be heard in the room was their heavy breathing. One was too afraid to move or utter a single word; the other was too dazed to react now that things had somewhat settled down. Vegeta did recover first but his half-hearted attempts to move had the undesirable effect of diverting his captor’s attention back to him. 

Goku looked down at his prisoner…at his waving tail. He wondered absently how he was supposed to tie it down. Though it didn’t seem dangerous… Vegeta had coiled it around his ankles...The smart jerk had already found the buckle of the strap and he was trying to mess with it. 

“It’s got a lock.” Goku pointed out. Unsure if he had set it right, however, he grabbed Vegeta’s feet and lifted them up. The tiny light atop the hole was blinking. It was safely locked. “You can’t open it...Heh, you have girl’s feet, Vegeta…”

“And you are a stupid coward!! Get off of me already!!”

Goku gritted his teeth. Even as the idea of shattering Vegeta’s ankles flustered happily in his head, he leaned over and started furiously lapping the sole of his well-groomed feet. Vegeta bucked so violently that he almost succeeded on throwing his tormentor off his back. Goku stopped the assault, but only to press his legs firmly against Vegeta’s body, maliciously digging the heels on his ribs.

“I told you not to talk to me like that anymore.”

The feet were one of those “weak spots” he was expected to exploit. And he did so with torturous dexterity. His hot wet tongue glided across the sides before venturing underneath and between the wiggling toes. The smaller saiyan thrashed violently underneath him, but with the element of surprise gone, Goku held onto him effortlessly. His balls were getting a pounding, but the dull aching was strangely exhilarating. Revenge would be served and that bucking ass would soon be forced to nurse his punished cock into a sexual nirvana. 

“…s-top…st-op….!!!” Vegeta gasped in between bursts of hysterical laughter, apparently realizing that heaving curses wasn’t going to get him anywhere. “….I…ca…I can…!” 

Goku didn’t want to stop. The fact he was yearning to rape Vegeta’s ass was quite alarming. So he continued licking his wriggling toes and brushing the sides of his shaking feet, clinging desperately to the merry sound of laughter. It was so satisfactory too, coming from Vegeta. Eventually, however, it started to die out. It was replaced by coughing and shrill incoherent babbling. Concerned and unhappy, Goku stopped. 

“You are not trying to insult me, are you?” 

“…no…no…”

“Okay, breathe…And apologize to me.”

“…”

“…do it…” 

“…you…you started…it…”

Vegeta’s stubbornness was extremely infuriating on emergencies, but Goku did like that about him. It was…endearing, for some reason. He regarded his feet playfully.

“You better do as I say…” He caressed a reddened sole with a lazy finger. 

Vegeta let out a loud, plaintive wail. The pathetic sound was like a slap to the face…and a vicious kick to the balls. Confused and alarmed, Goku released the trapped feet and stood up. With all the laughter, it had been easy to “forget” the torturous nature of what he was doing. He had to finish what he had come to do and leave; this entire situation was making him...nasty. He had to tell Bulma about it. It wasn’t normal and it couldn’t be safe. Maybe it was the saiyan side of him…

But the little jerk had attacked him and insulted him time and time again. And now he had the nerve to refuse him an apology. His neck hurt, the blood was still running. And his balls were throbbing like hell. 

Vegeta whimpered as he was turned sharply onto his back. Kakarot, towering over him, fixed him with a dark, grim look. He felt the urge to beg for mercy and swear compliance, but as many times before in his life, the words simply refused to leave his throat. The body could be dominated by a power greater than its own- his father’s voice would rumble on his head- but the spirit was only at the mercy of its own weaknesses. 

Goku averted his gaze, both proud and viscerally enraged by the fierce defiance he could read on Vegeta’s glare. There was no way the thick-headed jerk was going to give in. He wasn’t even sure that’s what he himself wanted. The guy was his only link to his saiyan roots; the living embodiment of all there was to be proud about being a saiyan…  
And all there was to be ashamed of being a saiyan too. All the malice and cruelty, all that unpleasant arrogance and treachery…All the things Chi-chi hated about him, the things that had pushed this world to the edge of destruction so many times before…

Vegeta had a big scar on his left pec. Someone had tried to blow his heart out. Goku searched, mindlessly curious if Frieza’s successful shot had also left a mark. No trace of it…He placed a hand on that compact chest, a tad concern by how fast it was moving up and down. 

“Calm down…I’m not going to hurt you…”

His words appeased him more than they did Vegeta. This really wasn’t about pain and violence. Bulma had repeated that over and over again…She had showed him. This was about trust and pleasure. About showing an alternative to destruction and loneliness… 

Goku moaned and took his hand to his crotch, releasing his aching cock from its constricting confinement of leather. Vegeta whimpered again, ripping from his balls another sharp stab of pain. 

“…why are you touching yourself…!?”

Because he was about to rape his ass….Oh, heavens, he was about to rape Vegeta…He looked down at his prey’s dick, begging to any god that may be listening to find it proudly erect. It wasn’t…but it was on its way, already dangling at an angle. Goku almost giggled in glee. Bulma had assured him that Vegeta would react well to it all! And she had been right! 

Still…maybe if he proved to him there was something really good to get in all of this, the raping part would be taken more…openly. He reached out for the hesitant cock.   
Vegeta jerked violently the moment his thick rough fingers closed firmly around the sensitive member. He bolted upright, and Goku was forced to push him back down and hold him there. 

“You fucking faggot!!!” Vegeta shrieked. The tickling from before, however, did left an impression and he cowered under Goku’s sharp glare. “…oh, please, don’t squeeze it…”

Smiling, Goku grabbed Vegeta’s balls and did just that…but gently, barely applying any pressure at all. He stopped only for a second, startled when Vegeta’s tail coiled around his arm. Without his strength, however, the furry limb could do no damage. It felt rather nice; warm and soft…Like the throat he was holding so loosely…like the feet he had previously tormented. Moved by his nemesis’ helplessness, Goku leaned over and maneuvered his cock into his mouth…

“…what…the….fuck…?” Vegeta whimpered breathlessly. 

He had been offered blowjobs by the occasional prostitutes Frieza or Nappa shoved into his room, but the mere thought of putting his dick anywhere near someone’s teeth was always enough to make him loose his erection. But now that it was inside Goku’s hot, wet mouth, his dick hardened even more. Vegeta pleaded for agony in the privacy of his thoughts, yearning to feel teeth digging on the flesh, but all he got was a burning tongue expertly gliding across every wrinkle and beating vein, stirring one wave of pleasure after another. He wanted to beg, plead for Kakarot to spare him further humiliation, but the words refused to leave his dry throat…

He flinched violently when his balls were released. A hard thick finger glided down the crack of his ass. It settled on his asshole…and started to push.

“…oh, no, no, no, no…!”

Goku was careful, applying a steady pressure but allowing Vegeta’s own sphincter to do all the work. It tightened and loosened up, helplessly spurred into movement, surrendering one millimeter at a time. The only barrier protecting it was a set of tense muscular thighs pressing against each other. It was a pitiful defense, unworthy of someone like Vegeta. But Goku knew why it was chosen over a wild frantic struggle, and he was going to let the prince know that he did. He allowed him to raise his head a bit and looked up to meet his wide eyes, before starting to gnaw on the head of his hardened throbbing cock. 

There was no pain for the body, but it was a brutal assault to the ego. Vegeta groaned torturously, and seized by that crippling sense of helplessness, he went limp. This time, it was a very bad move to make: his poor asshole relented the few millimeters it had to spare and Goku’s thick coarse finger dived into his insides until the knuckles met his firm asscheeks. 

Vegeta’s reaction was rather disappointing. He let out a choked gasp and jerked up, but then he relaxed again and remained there, panting and shaking slightly. 

“Someone did this to you before?” It was an accusation more than a question. Goku knew he had no right-and reason-to be angry about it…but he was. 

“No, you crazy fuck. Stop it! You can’t do this…” This time, it seemed Vegeta really meant every whimpered word. And the tears were most likely genuine too. Goku stared at him.   
“This isn’t right…It isn’t fair!”

“Oh, so you know what ‘fair’ means? Was it fair to kill all these people in the Tournament? You killed children, Vegeta. Entire families!” He looked away; Vegeta had that lost look on his face again. He hated that face… “It’s just the two of us now, Vegeta…You can’t be trusted. I’m calling the shots from now on. You are gonna learn to be…to be my lesser.” 

“Bullshit! I am royalty!” Thank heavens; the angry entitled little shit was back… “I am your better!!” 

“Are you, now?” Without warning, Goku shoved two more fingers into Vegeta’s tight asshole, burying them all the way in. The immobilized saiyan shrieked in agony, but a few drops of pre-cum shot right out of his hardened dick. And his captor saw it. “I’m gonna prove you wrong.”

“…you are proving me right, you fucking coward…!” 

Vegeta was finally acting as he was supposed to. With three fingers deeply buried into his asshole and a thumb lovingly scratching the sore sphincter, he bent his legs up and then smashed his feet into his assailant’s unprotected chest. His tail went for his throat this time, coiling around it with murderous intent. Goku absently wondered why he didn’t go for his dick. That could have caused some discomfort. 

Well, he wasn’t going to make the same mistake. Feeling playful again, he leaned over and trapped Vegeta’s cock back into his mouth. The thrashing immediately stopped.

“…don’t bite it…”

Goku had never mentioned this to either Bulma or Chi-chi because it felt like something one shouldn’t do…but in the fighters’ paradise where he had been, it was common practice for dudes to relieve themselves onto each other. He had fucked nearly all of them, and because he didn’t like to take it up the ass himself, he had been forced to offer his mouth in exchange. It had been seven years of training in two very different sets of techniques. 

Vegeta had already tasted the results of one of his trainings…and now, he was in for the other. Goku began to gently slide his fingers in and out of his prey’s trembling asshole, his thumb never interrupting its gentle caressing. The cock in his mouth was tended lovingly by a hot wet tongue before being sheathed deep into a tight welcoming throat.   
Vegeta had no defense against an assault of such nature. Trained since birth to endure pain and discomfort, pleasure was an evasive stranger. His nervous system collapsed as its most receptive nerves began to drown on it. Goku’s wet, convulsing throat massaged his hardened dick, surrendering it only to the expert and enthusiastic ministrations of his hot tongue. A few inches below, thick meaty fingers were harassing his virgin asshole, stretching it, tickling it, stirring both searing pain and piercing pleasure as they snaked in and out of his insides. 

Any thought of violence, humiliation, pride and vengeance, they were all drowned by the loud guttural moans and cries escaping his gaping mouth. Only one thing marred that perfect moment, a sense of hollowness in his chest, a yearning for something that was taking too damn long to come… 

…and it started to move further away. The soothing sensation that had settled in his chest was slowly disappearing. The warm sensation cuddling his body was becoming the cold embrace of steel and nakedness. The delicious pressure on his genitals and his ass was still there…but it was no longer pleasant. It was becoming something akin to a dull aching… 

Confused and disorientated, Vegeta opened his eyes to look at his tormentor. Kakarot fixed him with a dark, grim gaze. 

“I shouldn’t be nice to you…” He said in a low, unrecognizable voice. “Remember this the next time you think of attacking me.” 

“…huh…?” Vegeta stared in stunned silence as Goku rose to his feet and marched towards the door, a hand pressed against his bleeding neck. He reached for the door and opened it. “Wha…? Are you….are you fucking kidding me?!” The heavy steel doors slid shut. “YOU FUCKING….!!!”

*********** 

Goku cringed. The door and the wall weren’t sound-proof. He wasn’t even sure what most of the words Vegeta was using meant, but he knew better than to ever repeat them. Especially in front of Chi-chi and the kids….


	3. Fuck Time

By popular demand, chapter 3 xD x-) I hope you guys like it!

 

************************************

 

“I told you to be careful.”

 

“He was crying.”

 

“He tricked you. If the chopsticks didn’t snap, you would be dead right now.” Bulma dipped the gauze in water and took it to Goku’s neck to clean away the dry blood. They were fortunate Vegeta had failed to penetrate something important. Cauterizing the wound had been enough to stop the hemorrhage.

 

Concern still haunted her, however. Goku was uncharacteristically quiet, his face sad. It was very much like him to nod in agreement and then do whatever the hell he wanted. He was never the perfect candidate for this mission; just the only one. Bulma had hoped the hormones to increase his aggressiveness would be enough to make him act like a more---territorial saiyan, but her theory had failed its initial tests. Increasing the dosage could prove dangerous, as whatever effect the hormones had would wear off months after the interruption of the treatment.

 

And the alternative-having Shenron undo whatever damage the concussion suffered in his infancy may have caused- was even more dangerous. It was unlikely that the blow had caused memory loss, as everyone theorized. How could an infant without the ability to speak remember instructions as complex as genocide plans? The blow had most likely affected the part of the brain that caused the saiyans’ over-aggression, turning Goku into a more sensible creature. And if the other saiyans were any indication, reversing that could turn the protector of Earth into its destroyer. And there would be no going back.

 

 “Son-kun…” Bulma said, kneeling in front of him so that they could lock gazes. “I know this may seem terrible. And to our standards, it is. But Vegeta is a saiyan, and to a saiyan, this is an acceptable way to settle disputes. He would do it to you, if he could. Just like he killed all those people because he could…” At that, Goku’s face darkened. She pressed on. “He’s not helpless. He can obey; that’s his defense. That’s what you have to make him understand. Once that sets in, it’s over.”

 

Goku looked down, the sadness on that usually cheerful face was heartbreaking. But Bulma hardly recognized sadness anymore. There was nothing to compare it to anymore.  She cupped that chubby face and held him, forcing him to hold her gaze.

 

“Son-kun…I’ve loved him for 10 years. I took him in, took care of him. I thought my love would change him. It didn’t. Seven years of peace and he didn’t change one bit. He doesn’t understand love. He needs cruelty.”

 

Goku sighed and grabbed her hands, pulling them gently away from him. He stood up. He was so tall…

 

“I think you are wrong about that.” He said, smiling sadly. “But Shenron can’t make mistakes.”

 

“No. He can’t.”

 

Without another word, Goku walked to the heavy iron doors of Vegeta’s cage. 

 

+++++++++++

 

Vegeta moaned his misery to the darkness. His hands were squashed by the dead weight of his body against the hard floor. It was starting to hurt like hell, but he made no attempt to relieve the pain. It was welcomed; something familiar in the midst of insanity.

He had underestimated Kakarot. It was hard not to. He had never acted like a saiyan outside of a battlefield before. Always laughing like a retard, hugging people, making jokes, lowering his guard with child-like naivety. Vegeta had lost count of the many times he could have killed him just because the dumbass was too distracted or relaxed to protect himself.

But overnight, he had become a saiyan. Sort of…There _was_ merit on attacking him like this, on attempting to establish himself as the dominant saiyan on Earth. But the way he was doing it was extremely weird.

After committing such an offence, a normal saiyan would have punished him with a brutal beating or death; probably both. Kakarot had tied him down, tickled his feet and fingered his ass. Then he had sucked his dick into an erection and abandoned him to lose it in cold isolation. It seemed saiyan instincts were working, but Earthling culture had crippled and perverted them. 

Earthling culture or a perverted woman. 

Vegeta closed his eyes. Just thinking about Bulma made his heart feel heavy. He knew it was unfair to feel betrayed, but there was no helping it. She wasn’t supposed to be like this; she was feisty but naïve. She was whinny and bitchy, but also helpful, and harmless....And forgiving…

Fucking hell, when was Kakarot coming back?! The damn bastard was planning to leave him like that  all day?! It had been hours already. And his stupid fucking hands had grown numb…

Cursing and spitting, Vegeta sat up. His crazed eyes scanned the surroundings; he couldn’t bare his bindings anymore. The skin under the straps felt grossly moist and the sweat pouring out of his burning muscles made him feel itchy. He didn’t want his limbs to remain still when the mind demanded movement and the muscles strained to comply. He was going to go crazy...

His restraints, however, remained. The darkness continued to hug him, unsympathetic. The keys to the locks could have been right in front of his eyes, and he wouldn’t have been able to see them. Saiyan eyes didn’t need much light, but some was still necessary. And strength was needed to snap leather and steel. He didn’t have neither of those things. All he had was time…Time that needed to pass before Kakarot decided to return and free him from this dark moist hell…

At least he had been able to confirm one thing: Babbidi’s spell was gone. That ugly lump of wrinkles and hairs had died, abandoning him to the disconcerting emotions Bulma and Trunks had ignited inside of him. Compassion, and guilt, and regret…So many regrets…

Vegeta was about ready to slam his head against the wall when a sharp clank resounded in the darkness. He closed his eyes. Sure enough, light burst into the room a moment later. His nose wrinkled in disgust as it caught a hated scent.

 

Goku stepped inside the broad fancy cage. Vegeta welcomed him with a murderous glare and a furiously waving tail. Unable to control himself any longer, Goku stuck his tongue out at him, and marched to the center of the room to gather the scattered contents of his bag.

He also had reasons to be pissed. Vegeta had gotten himself into this mess, and was unapologetic for dragging him along. He should have been spending his time training and fighting with warriors of honor, or at least enjoying Chi-chi’s delicious meals in the peaceful valleys of Mount Paozu. Instead, he was in this room that stank of sweat, metal and raw leather, doing things that made him feel like crap…

Goku dropped the bag in the far corner, taking with him only a small jar of lube. He walked back to his unhappy companion without bothering to hide the offensive item. 

“…what did Bulma told you…?” Vegeta grumbled, watching him closely as he untied his trapped feet. “She’s lying to you.”

“Shenron can’t lie. Turn around. I’ll untie your hands.”

“…the dragon told you to make me your bitch?”

“…nobody said that. But he told Bulma what we needed to do to break Babbidi’s spell.”

“Babbidi’s dead…”

Goku’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Who told you?”

“His spell _is_ broken.”

“If the spell’s broken, how come you still have an M on your forehead?”

“…what…?”

Vegeta took his released hands to his forehead; the skin felt smooth and wet everywhere. Which was odd: that insignia had burnt him like fire when it was there. Or when it was active, anyway…

“The spell is broken, Kakarot. I don’t feel it anymore.”

“Shenron can’t be wrong.”

“You weren’t there when Bulma spoke with him, you naïve idiot!”

Goku wasn’t aware of what he was doing until he had already slammed Vegeta to the floor and sat on his back.

“I am not an idiot.” He growled, facing Vegeta’s stocky little ass, for some reason. “And she isn’t lying to me.”   

“How do you know she isn’t lying?!” Vegeta shot back. “Look what she’s doing to me!"

Goku hesitated at that. He had known Bulma practically his whole life. She had saved him as many times as he had saved her. He trusted her…but it was hard not to look at her in a different-unpleasant-light. It had been unnerving to listen to her speak of the machines she had designed to render Vegeta helpless: the cage, the shackles, the horrible gadgets meant to be used on his poor genitals, on his poor sensitive tail…

Bulma _was_ acting different…

“Let me go…” Vegeta said. “I…I am sorry. I…I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

“…”

“…I will leave. I’ll train. We will fight again. No innocent people will get hurt. I won’t hurt innocent people again.”

“…how do I know _you_ are not lying?”

“…you have my word.”

“That’s not good enough.”

Goku’s eyes were still fixed on Vegeta’s stocky ass. It was mesmerizing, and the instinctive urge to grab those cheeks and squeeze them was getting harder and harder to control. Instead, he opened the jar in his hand and buried his fingers in the aromatic lube.  Sticking out his tongue in concentration, Goku slowly slipped a thick gel-loaded finger into the crease of that beautiful butt.

“Kakarot, please, don’t do this…” Vegeta whimpered; his voice barely recognizable anymore. He was clenching his cheeks, but their strength was insufficient to stop Goku from rubbing that tender flesh in between. His tail, tried as it might to squeeze his hand until the bones broke, was barely providing a pleasant furry rubbing. “You are not a coward! You’ll fight me with honor!”

“You don’t have honor.”

“How dare you! You…”

Vegeta’s words became a long whimper as his asshole was found and massaged tenderly, the cold refreshing lube spreading across the burning tissue. They had come to a point where words no longer mattered. Confused and unhappy, Goku chose to hold onto the only certain fact: Shenron couldn’t be wrong; if the dragon said this was the way to go, then it was.

“I will make you feel good.” He said. “You will train, and we will fight again. But first, this will happen.”

 “No, please, don’t do this.” Vegeta moaned brokenly. Goku struggled to concentrate on his task. “Anything but this…”

Vegeta cried out as a finger penetrated his ass and wormed its way into his insides. The lubricant made the penetration smooth and painless for the body, but it was a staggering blow to the unwilling mind. As another finger followed the first, something akin to pleasure jolted from his ass.  

 “Stop it…Stop it! You fuck!”

“Yes, I do.”

“That’s not….OWW…FUCK…!!!”

Vegeta sobbed when another finger wormed inside of him. There were three in there now; he could feel each one of them stretching flesh that wasn’t meant to be stretched that way, caressing tissue not designed to be caressed. So why, he wondered bitterly, why did it feel good…?!

His balls were grabbed and Vegeta held his breath, terrified that castrating him was an option in all this madness. Frieza had threatened to do that on the many occasions their battle-lust ruined a delicate mission. But Kakarot didn’t squash his balls; he began to massage them, pulling them carefully away from his body and pressing each ball against the other with surprising tenderness. In the meantime, another finger crawled inside of his clenching asshole…

Vegeta’s mind was divided between the pleasant sensations jolting from his rear, and the desperate need to escape. But the only solution that came to mind was struggling; it wasn’t even a solution at all. Kakarot was so much stronger, even if he hadn’t been crippled. He had surpassed the phase 2 of the super saiyan transformation! There was just no way out…!

And suddenly, the dead weight squashing him against the floor disappeared. Vegeta immediately rose to all fours and tried to crawl away. A jolt of pain flamed from his crotch as his scrotum was jerked taunt. He fell flat on his face, hands bolting to the source of such sudden agony. He felt a brief relief as he managed to cover his balls, but they had been released just so that he could be flipped around and into his back like a frying fish.

Vegeta trembled, resenting his nakedness more than ever as Goku’s burning gaze fixed on his heaving chest.  His royal status and the final eradication of his breed had spared Vegeta from the sight-and smells- of the most brutish side of saiyan social behavior. But something in him recognized the hunger in Kakarot’s eyes; and it terrified him.

Like blood to a shark, Vegeta’s sudden terror overcame Goku’s senses. As his erection grew, his compassion was drowned by the urge to attack and conquer. His opponent was wide open… 

Vegeta grunted as Kakarot dropped on him, knocking the wind out of him. His wrists were seized in a painful hold and forced above his head. A sharp pain shot from his neck as hard teeth buried in the flesh with enough force to draw blood. He tried to close his legs, a last ditch effort to protect _something_. Goku’s sturdier thighs, however, were already tangled with his own, pinning them down and well spread, unable to defend the vulnerable spot in between them. His most sensible area was again completely at the disposition of the enemy.

“Don’t…fuck me…Kakarot…Don’t…” He cried out, a new jolt of piercing pain shooting from his neck and wrists. “Shit! Please, don’t do this to me.”

The teeth released his flesh, and then Kakarot was growling on his ear…His voice unrecognizable, such was the despise on it.   

“You are begging…”    

Vegeta’s mouth snapped close and Goku allowed himself to relax a bit. He liked the moans and whimpers, but the words were hard to shrug off. It was hard enough to ignore the protests raging in his own head. He had to focus. It was a fight. Just as he had to beat people into bloody pulps sometimes, he had to fuck Vegeta. It didn’t have to be terrible. He was good at this, probably the only thing he was actually good at besides fighting. He was going to tame him with pleasure, he was going to make him love this…

Goku released Vegeta’s wrists, his fingers gliding down his arms, reaching his trembling body, and travelling across its length, studying every muscle, every scar. His hips began rocking gently, dragging the head of his hardened shaft up and down the crease of Vegeta’s ass, bathing itself in the lube that dripped from it.

And in between their twisting bodies, another cock was trapped, rubbed aggressively by their hard well-formed abs. Goku couldn’t help a chuckle, feeling it grow harder and hotter by the second, in tune with the progressively pleased moans escaping Vegeta’s mouth.

 “You like this too…” Goku teased against Vegeta’s ear. “See? It doesn’t have to be bad…” He began to kiss the prince hungrily, his rough hands latching to his nipples to rub them tenderly.

“It’s an involuntary reaction, you perverted sack of…crRAAAAAAGHH!!”

Goku flinched, realizing he was twisting Vegeta’s nipple. He immediately let go.

“…well…that was involuntary too…” He admitted. “Stop calling me names.” He resumed his kisses, starting behind Vegeta’s ear and trailing down his broad neck. His mouth watered at the scent of blood and he lapped it, feeling the marks of his own teeth. His hands began to travel up and down Vegeta’s sides, barely brushing the flesh with his fingertips. The smaller saiyan shivered violently, and he immediately pressed his arms against himself. “You _are_ ticklish…” Goku laughed, unable to stop himself. “You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“N-no! I don’t want you touching me! You are a faggot, Kakarot!”

Vegeta’s face had turned a nice shade of red. His voice-before choked but strong-had become shrill in his growing panic. Yes, he was ticklish, and although he had tried time and time again, his body couldn’t be trained out of it.  It was a recurring nightmare to be rendered helpless by a sadistic foe and tickled until he pissed himself.

And that nightmare was seemly about to become truth as Kakarot discovered his shameful secret, and there was nothing he could do to stop him from using it against him as long and as cruelly as he pleased.

Vegeta bit his tongue to keep himself from pleading as Kakarot grabbed his wrists and forced them above his head again. One hand was enough to keep them there as the other proceeded to harass his ticklish sides. An animalistic howl was ripped from his throat as Kakarot buried his face in his neck and began to blow against it.

“Stop, stop, fucking stop!”

He shrieked, unable to stop himself any longer. The words simply poured out of his mouth as the urge to laugh overcame him. His heart was beating so hard it seemed it was trying to ram its way out of his chest to evacuate the body. His mind raced, trying to find a way out. Pleading was out of the question. Struggling was also in vain; a waste of energy. Playing dead? How could he with the asshole harassing his body with such dexterity. All he could do was take it and wait until it was over. Wait for an opening…Play along to increase the chances of finding a fissure in the enemies’ defense…

“Fuck-fuck me--already!!!” The horrible fingers stopped and Vegeta was allowed to slump down and catch his breath, chuckling away the last tingling waves shaking his spine. Kakarot stared at him, looking startled. “I fucking get it already…You can do whatever you want with me…Just do it…”

“I thought I was…”

“Fuck me…Please…”

Goku’s eyebrows seemed about ready to dart all the way up to the roof. Vegeta wasn’t just talk. He had slumped under him, ceasing even the feeble resistance of pushing against his restraining hands and legs.

“Tickling is that bad?”

“…no…I just…” He pursed his lips and looked away, seemly overwhelmed by shame.

Goku swallowed the lump on his throat. Maybe Vegeta was actually enjoying it and couldn’t say it because of his pride. He was awfully hard and hot, his eyes glazed…

Vegeta flinched as Goku grabbed his head. Their mouths met and there was a brief struggle between a hungry forceful tongue and a set of lips and teeth that refused it passing. But then, the barrier was lifted and Goku invaded Vegeta’s mouth. He was received by a welcoming tongue that turned and waved underneath his, submissive and tender.

Goku sighed as Vegeta’s hands- before pressed against his chest, trying to push him away- seemed to finally relax. They glided to his back and perched there, now attempting to keep him close. Vegeta’s tail had coiled around his left thigh, caressing and tickling the flesh. His hips, before so tense and stiff, were now moving in tandem with his own.

“Thank you…” Goku whispered, breaking their hungry kiss so that he could nuzzle Vegeta’s neck. And just as he did, breathing against that burning flesh, he searched Vegeta’s asshole with the head of his hardened dick. It was an easy task, as it was still open from his previous loving attentions. The moment the small depression was found, his hips pushed forward.

 Vegeta cried out as the head of that thick shaft forced his sphincter to spread a few inches more. Goku caught his hands, stopping him from putting them back on his chest. He held them as he pushed more of his impressive shaft into his sore butthole.

“Relax…” He begged him in hushed whispers. “It won’t hurt if you relax…”

Goku waited patiently for Vegeta to comply. His asshole continued to be tight, but his hands relaxed between his fingers and he released them. They glided to his back and the prince buried his face on the crook of Goku’s neck. The taller saiyan began to rock his hips, surrendering conquered land before reclaiming it with gentle thrusts. As the movement became more fluent and the spasming and stiffness subsided, Goku rushed the rest of his member into Vegeta’s insides.  The saiyans wailed together, overwhelmed by the wave of pleasure jolting up their spines.

“Nice...” Goku heaved.  Vegeta fit him like a glove. He was burning so pleasantly. It was like penetrating Chi-chi’s well-prepared puss.  

Vegeta didn’t comment…at least not with words. After a brief pause, he began to rock his hips, seemly trying to fornicate himself with the cock impaling him.  Almost delirious on his happiness, Goku began to thrust, pulling his shaft all the way out just to ram it ball-deep into that delicious cave once more. Vegeta began to moan, and it was such a beautiful sound. It caressed his brain, prompting him to redouble his efforts to please that man.

Goku hugged him tight, his senses locked to Vegeta’s scent, to the feel of his hardened nipples against his skin, of his insides shivering around his cock, of his soft tail caressing his burning ass, of those small hands rubbing the back of his ears with tenderness only Chi-chi had showed him before. And to his lips, so hot and wet, kissing their way from his shoulder, passing by his broad neck and approaching his throat…

 “You idiot!!!” The saiyans jerked and scattered like cats startled by the unexpected proximity of a fat glossy cucumber.  Their horror-stricken eyes fixed on the center of the room, where Bulma’s giant furious visage glowed in an eerie light. “You are doing it again!!”

“What the fuck?!” Vegeta shrieked, covering his crotch. “You are watching?! What’s wrong with you, Bulma?!”

“You are watching?!” Goku repeated, genuinely curious; he had never understood the thrill of watching others have sex. And this was even weirder.

 “If you weren’t such a naïve idiot I wouldn’t have to keep an eye on you!” Bulma snapped, pointedly ignoring Vegeta all together. “You lowered your battle power to nothing and his teeth were at your throat!”  

Goku’s first impulse was to deny that Vegeta was capable of such a cowardly act, but experience said otherwise. He whirled around; the smaller saiyan was glaring at Bulma with so much venom.  There was hesitation on his face when he finally threw a glance at him.

“I wasn’t going to bite you.” He said, pointing accusingly at Bulma with one hand as he continued to cover his crotch with the other. “And look what she’s doing! She’s watching you rape me, Kakarot! Is that normal for her?!”

How would he know? Apparently, he _was_ a naïve idiot.

Vegeta flinched when Goku raised his hand and shot the small floating camera projecting Bulma’s image. He scanned the room and shoot at everything that looked too fancy to be part of a common harmless wall.

“I wasn’t going to bite you.” Vegeta repeated, trying to ignore the tremors shaking his body. He didn’t want to end up tied up and alone in the dark for hours again. “Bulma is acting strange. Maybe something’s wrong with her…!”

Kakarot turned to look at him and the prince immediately recognized the fierce ruthless warrior that would surfaced in the battlefield. An undignified whimper escaped his throat and he scolded himself in the privacy of his thoughts.  Why didn’t he just give up? Kakarot was being gentle; why prolonging the humiliating experience….

Kakarot closed his eyes and smiled; a tight unpleasant smile. He knelt in front of Vegeta, raising a finger as he issued a statement:

“If you don’t wanna bite, then you won’t mind if I put a muzzle on you.”

“…I beg your pardon…?”

“Come…”

Kakarot walked away. Vegeta stood on shaking legs, trying to ignore the grossness of moving with an ass full of gel. Now it was hurting so much: his ass, his balls and dick. He found himself missing the contact between their bodies…

…oh, by all the gods, he was thinking like a bitch!

“Vegeta!”

He flinched and failed to react as fast as Goku expected him too. The taller saiyan teleported behind Vegeta and closed a firm hand on his shoulder. He half lead-half pushed him towards the corner.

“…w-wait…! Wait!” Vegeta protested every step of the way; he remembered what was inside that bag and he didn’t want anything to do with it. “I wasn’t going to bite you! Can’t we just finish?!”

“We are going to finish.”

As they reached the corner, Goku swept Vegeta’s feet from under him and had him face down on the ground. He sat on his back, pressing his legs against his sides. It was such a comfortable way to restrain him. As it was, though, Vegeta didn’t struggle at all when he shoved a thick rubber ball into his mouth and secured it in place by cinching a set of straps at the nape of his neck.

Vegeta had been too shocked and confused to move. He had never seen a ball-gag before, so his first impulse was to bite. Maybe Kakarot was trying to force-feed him some kind of drugged fruit?? But instead of breaking under his teeth, the thing relented a few inches, just to recover its perfect round self as soon as force was no longer applied. By the time it dawned on him that Kakarot was tying a rubber ball to his mouth, it was too late.

Goku got up. Predictably, Vegeta tried to take the gag off his face. Without even thinking, he slapped his hands, maybe a bit harder than necessary. The poor guy flinched and didn’t try to touch the gag again.

“Now we can be sure you won’t bite. On your stomach.” Vegeta didn’t move. Goku sighed; maybe the poor guy just couldn’t bring himself to comply. He grabbed his tail, yanking it upwards as he pushed the smaller saiyan down by the neck. He held his face against the floor as he kept his butt up by the tail.

Goku thrust forward, impaling the smaller saiyan with his throbbing shaft. Vegeta wailed on the gag as several inches of cock rushed into his insides. He was denied a breather, as it was soon rushing out and slamming back in. Goku wanted to please Vegeta, but he figured a slow loving pace may not be the best. It gave the prince time to think, to plan, perhaps even to dwell in the nasty side of their situation. Fuck him hard, fuck him fast, and jump to bath and dinner time.

Vegeta grunted and gurgled incoherently underneath the gag as Kakarot raped his ass like a jack-hammer, jarring his body as their hips met with bone-wrenching force. Sweat flew in sprinkles as muscles shivered and trembled. The air was filled by a cacophony of wet meaty slaps and animalistic groans and moans of pleasure and pain.

Vegeta’s entire world was soon reduced to nothing but the pressure on his crotch and the confusing sensations boiling on his rear. It was so weird to have something hot and alive move in his insides. He could feel the pulsating veins, the wetness of it. He didn’t like it, but it felt as if he needed it. And then it dawned on him: he was going to cum. Kakarot, of all people, was about to make him orgasm…No. Hell, no…!

Goku soon became lost to it too. He had never fucked someone as responsive and tight as Vegeta; his entrails fit his shaft like a glove, seemly suckling on it like Pikkon’s expert mouth. He wondered if it was voluntary or if Vegeta was simply _made_ to take it up the ass. He wanted to tease him for that, rub it in his face, but he choked on his words as the pressure on his balls and dick was finally released into weakening waves of pleasure.

Vegeta hissed as he felt something hot bubbling inside of him.  It was going the wrong way, rushing towards his stomach instead of travelling down, as things were meant to in there. A confused thought, soon forgotten as the humping and unrelenting hammering began again. He struggled to focus, to hold into rationality…He took his hands to his crotch, grabbed his dick, and started masturbating. If he was to cum, he would do it on his own!

Goku gritted his teeth as he resumed fucking Vegeta’s ass. It had come way too fast. It had lasted too little. Even if it hurt, even if he yearned to stop and rest, he would keep at it longer. And Vegeta could heave and groan all he wanted; he didn’t have a choice in the matter. He opened his eyes and fixed them back on his prey, yearning to see his flushed body, trembling and drenched in sweat, conquered, defeated…

“Wha…? What are you doing with your hands!?”

He whirled Vegeta around onto his back, and sure enough, he was rubbing his dick with a vengeance. He caught his hands, but this one time, the smaller saiyan put up a good fight, refusing to surrender this one thing. But the fight was lost even before it started; Goku was finally able to wrestle those unruly hands away from that tormented cock.

 “Man, you never learn…!”

He raged, flipping Vegeta back onto his stomach. He forced his arms behind his back and held them there with one hand as he searched inside the bag with the other, not really caring what he would drag out as long as it could be used to bind and restrain. He finally found something: the bullwhip.  Working with clumsy impatient hands, Goku coiled the roll of leather around the prince’s wrists.

Vegeta groaned like a dying beast as a hand latched to his tail like a vice yet again. It was jerked upwards; his punished sore ass dragged along and held up. He bit on the gag as Kakarot resumed his hammering. Denied even the mercy of cumming on his own, Vegeta wept openly as one wave of pleasure after another jolted up his spine, eating up his balls and cock.

Kakarot’s manly roar of bliss-followed by a new torrent of soothing bubbling semen cascading through his guts-was the last straw and Vegeta’s eyes rolled back as his own balls exploded. Foamy burning spunk jetted out of his hardened dick, staining the ground beneath him, mixing up with all the drool and sweat already darkening the tiles.

Goku choked as Vegeta’s insides started to squeeze and contract around his shaft even harder just as it was buried ball-deep into their confines. His legs started trembling, and pleasure turned to pain as his balls spat another load. He was suddenly taking a taste of his own medicine, getting milked when he was no longer in any shape to be.

His hips shook free of all restraint, and continued thrusting rapidly despite his dick’s desperate signals to stop and rest. It was forced out into the cold air of the room and back into the smothering embrace of Vegeta’s insides. He started frosting at the mouth and suddenly, everything went completely dark and numb.

 “…holy crap…” Goku heaved as the world returned into focus. He was lying on Vegeta’s upturned ass. It took him long painful seconds to gather enough strength to move.

Sliding his exhausted cock out of that wet constricting cave was like moving a numb limb just as it began to prickle. As the thick piece of meat emerged to the exterior, a blub of thick semen fell off Vegeta’s abused asshole, dripping into the floor like yogurt. Goku licked his lips. Had he not been so tired, he would have immediately lapped that butt clean.

As it was, he could only stare at it, admiring the details until his mind finished to restart, and he understood why that butt was shivering so badly, why the skin was so red…why there were bruises here and there. Why Vegeta was breathing so heavily, and who had filled his guts with all that spunk…

The adrenaline gone, the effects of exhaustion took over. Feeling cold and depressed, Goku slumped against the wall and glanced around the room, wondering if Bulma was still watching them somehow. Maybe she was getting off on it. Maybe her face would pop up in the middle of the room again to scold them for some unidentified offense…

 She didn’t. Seconds crawled by and nothing changed. Vegeta was still sobbing on the floor, his abused ass dripping cum, and he was still the one who had done that to him. 

Vegeta flinched when Goku’s hands grabbed him again, and he braced himself for whatever else was about to happen. But dread turned into relief when the painful hold of the leather around his wrists loosened and he was able to pull his hands back to his front.

Unlike Goku, he had been unable to cum as many times as a saiyan needed, but the thought of finishing it off never crossed his mind. Used to punishment and quick to adapt, masturbation would now be avoided unless told otherwise.

The defiled prince groaned into the gag as he was forced to sit on his sore ass. The second he was back on the vertical, a new gush of spunk blurted out of his abused sphincter. Blushing red in absolute shame, he covered his face to hide new tears. It seemed that was acceptable, for Kakarot didn’t try to pull his hands away from his eyes as he worked on the gag-strap. The second the rubber ball was out, Vegeta spat to the side and wiped out the drool off his chin. It was hard to get dry using forearms drenched already in sweat…

Time crawled by unnoticed. How much, neither of them was sure. It seemed the world simply stopped existing, leaving them floating nowhere, cold and half-smothered by the weight of what had just occurred.  

Vegeta was used to those moments of numbness. Despite what he wanted to believe, emotions had always been a part of his existence. Ignoring and smothering them had simply become part of the routine, like taking baths, like eating, like taking a leak. At first, he had needed days of silent isolation to find an explanation for why he had done what he did. Then it was a matter of days, then of hours, then of minutes…But it had always been there, that moment to decompress…

To Goku, however, it was a new type of torture.  He yearned for the sound of words; his, Vegeta’s…Bulma’s. Now he wanted her present; she could be calling them idiots, brutes, anything would be fine.  His own voice would be enough…but tried as he might, he couldn’t come up with anything to say. It was horrifying, yearning to talk but being physically incapable to do it. 

And his ass was hurting so bad…Why would his ass hurt?

He moved a bit, swiping the ground under him with one hand, searching for anything that might be pressing against the flesh. There was nothing. Perhaps he had teared a muscle…

His attention was swayed by movement to his left. He looked and found something long and furry waving happily at his side. Goku whirled around, but Vegeta’s tail was coiled around the smaller saiyan’s waist.

 “Why would you grow back…?” Goku wondered out loud, talking to his tail as if it were a long lost friend.

He hadn’t missed it. Kami-samma had made a good job of removing it, ensuring its absence wouldn’t be felt. Over the years, its usefulness was forgotten. And knowing now what it really entailed to have a tail, Goku was already resenting its return…

Though, in a way, it would help the world remember what he really was. It represented a new connection to his roots. Something in common to talk about…!!

“Neh, Vegeta. My tail grew back.”

“…I hope you turn and kill your family…”

Maybe not.

 

 

 

 


	4. Macho alphaing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to you all for the comments! =) They keep me working on this (like seriously; it was going to die on chapt. 2 xD). 
> 
> I'm not sure if a reply is welcomed or not...so just let me know xD <
> 
>  
> 
> *Naughty hugs*

_____________________________________________

 

There was one thing that really pissed him off, and overwhelmed by frustration, Goku would mock Vegeta's apparent unwillingness to defend himself in the little ways he could. When the verbal onslaught didn't work, his hands would take the offensive, latching to Vegeta's nipples to cruelly twist and pull at the sensitive nubs. And his thrusting, before hard but compassionate, became punishing.

 

But no matter how much torment that sensitive body was put through, Vegeta would never bite. He would groan and curse beneath Goku, thrashing and jerking on his restraints, sometimes hissing horrendously graphic threats of retaliation. And Kakarot would crush their mouths together to silence them, tracing sharp teeth with his tongue and lips; a generous offer always ignored.

 

"You are all talk..." Goku would growl, slamming a fist against the table in frustration. "You cowardly little bastard...!"

 

And through his raspy pained gasps, Vegeta would chuckle, perhaps understanding Kakarot's need for pain all too well , and vindictively denying it to him.

 

  
The hatred and defiance oozing out of his prey sent shivers up Goku's spine, and he bit his shoulder as climax finally hit. The pressure on his balls was released in electrifying waves of pleasure. The warm flesh holding onto his dick convulsed and shivered, seemly trying to milk to the very last drop of cum. And Goku's body was all too willing to relent. Each time Vegeta shuddered and groaned miserably beneath him, a new orgasm was unleashed.

 

  
His prey's reactions, however, were not born of pleasure. Crushed under the weight of his nemesis, Vegeta struggled to breath. His body was on fire; everything burnt: his ass, his nipples, his neck. Used in a way nature never intended, horrible cramps seized his guts as Kakarot continued to fill them with his seed.

 

  
But the worse agony was latched to his crotch. Trapped between their bodies, abs working as mats of firm soft creases, his dick was always hard and yearning for more. But his balls were abandoned at the mercy of Kakarot's thrusting hips, a ball of sensitive nerves trapped between an anvil and a hammer. Each time an orgasm was forced out of him, his brain sank into chaos, seemly unable to determine if they were in bliss or in agony. He would have given anything for it to stop, and just as much for it to continue.

 

  
It would last for what felt like forever, and when it was over, he laid weak and disorientated, still at the mercy of someone else's hunger, having to endure jolts of pain and pleasure, and having to wait in terror for the moment that limbo would come back to claim him again.

 

  
Kakarot's teasing words were his only recognizable bound to reality. And he cling to them, barking stuff back , feeling an unwelcomed gratitude each time there was a reply. Normality in the mist of chaos.

 

  
Silence, however, was also welcomed; when the furious thrusting started to die out, when Kakarot's growls became weary gasps...When silence settled in, stillness would follow. His tormentor would stop fucking his ass and he would lay on top of him, gasping for air, his punishing hands laying at either side of his head, now harmless. Vegeta would wait for a few moments, enjoying the break, before moving on the offensive:

 

  
"Fuck off of me already, faggot..."; His hateful growl startled Kakarot out of his daze. "Get off!!" Goku sighed and closed his eyes again. Vegeta wasn't supposed to talk to him like that..."Get the fuck off!!"

 

  
Goku groaned in pain as Vegeta jerked violently underneath him. The sudden tightening of his insides-before so pleasant- was agony to his prickling dick. And it was a warning. Soon, he would be trying to twist himself around, dragging his member along for the ride. And if that didn't work, there would be biting; because the jerk wouldn't bite during sex, but once that was over...

 

  
Exhausted and drowsy, Goku made the effort to push himself off of Vegeta in the only way possible: by rolling over and accepting to fall off the table in an undignified mess. But that was better than getting a chunk of his ear bitten off again.

 

  
On the floor, Goku waited for the nerves on his body to settle down. Sex with Vegeta was as intense as their fights. And just as unique. Chi-chi was fragile and sex with her had always been a frustrating task; strength had to be measured and her endurance was close to non-existent. But when stronger asses were found, he had discovered the true glorious nature of sexual intercourse. And after Pikkon and the other warriors in the afterlife, Goku had never thought it could get any better...

 

  
But Vegeta proved him wrong. At times, it was bliss; at others, it was frustrating and terrifying. Adrenaline would flood his veins as in the presence of a dangerous enemy. There was a constant need to remain alert and in the offensive. The smell of blood, the satisfaction of being defied and always retaining the upper hand...He Had never thought a fight could be battled in such a concentrated spot in the world...

 

...why did he refuse to bite him...?

 

  
Goku's eyes opened, and his dreamy smile faded. He resented the lack of pain; not being able to smell his own blood was unsettling. Something amiss in a familiar situation; like going home and not finding dinner ready...or having Chi-chi not biting his head off for not bringing money home. Maybe he could let Vegeta nail a few punches before tying him up...

 

...or to not tie him up at all....Maybe a fair match, the looser gets fucked. He wouldn't loose; there was no way he would loose...

 

  
Oh, but that just couldn't be. Bulma had done something to wreck Vegeta. He couldn't' even sense kì anymore. She assured him it was easily reversible; that it was temporary. It was until this crazy business was all over with. Then, they would be able to beat each other up as many times as they wanted. Another incentive for him to stop messing around and to do what he was supposed to be doing...

 

  
Vegeta's head whipped around as Kakarot slowly reemerged next to him. He threw him a weary glance before shuffling away. A sudden terror seized his heart; was he leaving him tied up like that? A stream of pathetic whimpers rumbled in his throat as he struggled to stay calm. Everyday, it was the same: argument, struggle, rape, fapping, shower, dinner, sleep...That would never change. Despite everything, Kakarot had proved he was the same fool he had always been. He was better at torturing him than Frieza ever was, and the idiot was completely unaware of it.

 

  
Vegeta winced; instead of bringing comfort, that realization made him feel even more miserable. A crippled saiyan had succeeded where far greater foes had failed: shoving him, the great Vegeta, to the breaking point. Over and over again....

 

  
Eyes closed tightly, Vegeta breathed in and out, trapped hands holding chains tightly. He had to calm down; he couldn't cry. Spilling tears in front of Frieza had been pathetic enough. Kakarot would not have the same satisfaction. He would escape; he would kill them all. He would bring the Universe to its knees. There was no going back on it this time...

 

  
..water running...Kakarot was in the shower. One, two, three, four...sixty...a hundred...a hundred and sixty....three hundred seconds...No more running water. Humid steps; one, two, three, four...twelve... Fear squeezed his heart...

  
No; there was no fear. He couldn't be afraid of Kakarot....He was an idiot with a big dick and a very smart side-bitch. Nothing more...

 

  
Vegeta flinched violently when his sore balls were trapped in a rough grip. His eyes darted to the foot of the table; Kakarot was looking down on him. His whole body broke out in a cold sweat. His balls were rubbed against each other, squeezed together, pulled away from his body; there was no pain, but the promise of horrible agony hung in the air. Time seemed to freeze as their held each other's gazes. A jab of pain. Vegeta closed his eyes and turned his head away, his body trembling on its bindings. His balls were released.

 

  
"Here..."

 

  
Goku walked to the head of the table and pressed a senzu against Vegeta's lips. Obedient, he opened his mouth to take in the magic bean, and promptly swallowed it. A second passed and color returned to his pale face. The scratches and bites marring his body disappeared, and Goku smiled, content. He grabbed the lock of the chain holding Vegeta's arms stretched above his head.

 

  
A halting thought popped in his head: unlike himself, Vegeta was never able to cum as many times as needed during their fucking. He was willing to suck that lingering erection away, but the gesture was most unwelcome, and Goku was too hungry to start another fight. It had become part of the routine to just release Vegeta and let him deal with his own boner in any way he pleased. But, alas, peace had become an elusive companion. That way, an argument with Vegeta was avoided, but Bulma would pounce on him the second a foot was set outside that fancy cage.

 

  
She would rage about how long it was all taking, of how he was unwilling to step up and do what was right. She would say he was selfish and self-centered. That to ensure his own comfort, he was prolonging everyone else's suffering. That he was being a coward. Vegeta was not in charge; he was. If Vegeta was told it was oral time, he had to say thank you and wait; if he wanted to masturbate, he had to ask; if he had to piss, he had to ask...! And if he didn't, then punishment should be delivered...

 

  
Goku winced and rubbed his head. And now the headache was starting. From time to time, he would get those. But now, it was happening every day. A sharp dull pain that would begin right after sex, and that would get progressively worse until he was finally able to go to sleep. Bulma's piercing voice was a nightmare to endure; and as she nagged and nagged, he would think of smashing her head against the wall...Horrible thoughts that left him shaken and afraid...

 

  
"Vegeta..." He said, and choked. He cleared his throat, and tried again. "Vegeta...you can't fap anymore...You have to ask me permission." The trapped saiyan blinked owlishly. Goku waited for a moment, but then Vegeta started pouting like a heart-broken child. He rushed to unchained his arms and then his spread legs.

 

  
Vegeta bolted up, and immediately fixed him with an odd look...a crazed look. He wasn't supposed to look at him in the eye either, and Bulma had a solution for that problem too: blindfold him for a few days; he won't do it again.

 

  
Goku whimpered miserably. His eyes darted around the room. Was Bulma watching them? He couldn't see cameras anymore, and he had warmed her about keeping that creepy habit up...But, she never listened...

  
...why was he listening to her...? The thin line between reasonable demands and acts of tyrannical cruelty was disappearing...Vegeta was going to break. He could see it happening...Was that what Bulma wanted? Was she using fancy words to trick him into doing that...?

 

  
Vegeta was still staring...and he was jerking off. Goku gaped and for a few seconds, he didn't believe his own eyes. But yes, the asshole was fapping right in front of him! He clenched his teeth, feeling the urge to slam him back down on the table and strangle him. The thought was enough to freeze him in place.

 

  
"Stop it!" He yowled miserably. "I told you, you need to ask me before doing it! And stop looking at me! You are not supposed to do that anymore, Vegeta!"

 

  
Vegeta broke eye contact, but in a wince of pleasure as his balls emptied themselves. Even as he cummed, he continued molesting his shaft, the white liquid jetting off in thick streams . It was...mesmerizing. And it was falling on Vegeta's thick and small thighs, on his stocky chest. Damn, the guy was simply bathed on the white stuff. And to think the same amount was filling his guts...

  
He smiled at that. Vegeta was his cum-bucket.

 

  
His cum-bucket hopped off the table, throwing him a hateful glare before walking to the far corner of the room. He jabbed a figer on a small panel embedded to the metal walls and cold rain fell on him. Those sulky eyes remained locked on him. Goku sighed and turned around.

 

  
He wanted to watch; he should be watching...Let Vegeta glare all he wanted....Or Not...Blindfold the little jerk until he got the message...Be cruel...be a bully...

 

  
Goku marched hurriedly to the door to pick up the giant-sized ramen cups he had brought along. Vegeta wasn't calling the shots, he just had things to do! Like making dinner! Vegeta did like to take his damn time bathing, and he was starving! He shouldn't wait for him. He would eat without him, and if he didn't hurry up, then he would eat his share too.

 

  
Goku waited, sitting cross-legged in front of the door, staring at the ramen cups as the poured boiling water did its magic. His eyes were closed, ears alert, fixed on the whispering sound of the egg-timer's falling sand . The smell of cooked food teased his nostrils, harassing his empty stomach. He focused on his breathing; always a good way to get a grip. His heart beat steadily, calm. His nose picked the lingering scent of sex and sweat. His tail waved lazily. The air- stirred by its movement- rustled its fur, tickling the sensitive nerves...

  
...was Vegeta strong enough to squeeze crippling weakness out of it...?

 

  
Goku's eyes snapped open. Startled and alarmed, he jumped back to his feet and whirled around. Vegeta was standing just a few feet away, his pensive eyes fixed on his waist. Like a rat in front of a snake, Goku's whole body stiffened and he waited, seemly unable to shake off the feeling of being completely opened to a deadly strike...

 

  
He jumped like a startled cat when the egg-timer beeped. Without a word, Vegeta kicked one of the ramen cups, spilling the contents all over the dirty floor. Then he picked up the other and walked away, marching to his favorite corner and sitting down with his back turned to enjoy the meal.

 

  
Goku stared at his spilled cup. A part of him was raging, demanding bloody retribution; the rest was exhausted and sad, wanting nothing more than finding a replacement and going to bed. He glared at Vegeta dejectedly one last time, before opening the door.

 

  
"Go back in there and punish him!"

  
The shriek came as soon as the door buzzed shut. Goku grabbed his head, moaning miserably. He glanced at Bulma; she was sitting in her nest of monitors, and sure enough, the screens were filled with images of the inside of that horrible cage. His eyebrows sank, and for brief seconds, he saw red...

 

"I told you to stop watching us, Bulma..."

  
"Start acting like you are supposed to, and I will." She replied tartly, not even turning away from the screens. "He should be showing a bit of respect to you by now, and he's getting even more impertinent than before we even started!"

 

  
Bulma finally whirled around. The anger in her face turned to fear as soon as her eyes laid on Goku. He felt a dark deep-seated satisfaction for that. A brief unsettling sensation...

 

"I'm sorry..." He said carefully, rubbing his aching head. "I'll try again...Tomorrow."

 

"You keep saying that and you never do. Do it now. Tonight. Go back in there, and punish him."

  
"...I'm starving..."

  
"I've ordered something. Do it while it gets here."

  
"...I...what did you order...?"

  
"Pine-apple pizza."

 

  
Goku's stomach growled excitedly. He turned to the door. The thought of beating the helpless Vegeta made him feel weak. Of course there were ways to inflict pain that weren't as brutal...Like throwing the snotty jerk over his thigh and smacking his stocky little ass into an array of pretty reddish colors...That couldn't be so horrible. Master Roschi used to do it to Krillin all the time...

 

  
Maybe he could also use a belt...

 

  
"...so...?"

 

  
That damn voice. Goku clenched his teeth so hard it actually hurt. He turned back to Bulma. Vegeta wasn't the only one that needed to lay off...

 

  
"I don't like you looking at me like that." She hissed at him, but he could see the fear crippling back into her face. He could smell it. "Stop it."

  
Or what, he wondered. What could she do?

  
Nothing. She wasn't a warrior. She wasn't a saiyan...Why was she giving him- them- orders, anyway?

 

  
Bulma held Goku's scowling gaze, struggling to hold onto the snotty offended chick persona. Her analytical mind, however, was racing. The treatment was working! Goku was changing; he was acting more straightforward and his guard never dropped. His tail would say things he couldn't bring himself to; the way it moved, the way it held still...And Vegeta's own responded; he was fearful, willing to step down if pushed just a little more...It was just a matter of striking harder...

 

  
"Why are you smiling?"

 

  
Bulma blinked. Goku was towering in front of her. He looked concerned...and angry. The room was getting colder..But she didn't step back away from him. She had to stay in control. They were approaching the turning point.

 

  
The weakness of her plan was its own premise; by making Goku more dominant, she risked loosing control of the entire operation. The success of it all laid on this one saiyan remaining docile even as he kept the other in a short leash.

 

  
"...because you are acting all grown-up." She hurried to explain. Maybe a bit of love...She allowed herself to smile as much as she wanted. "I know you are trying. And you are doing fine...If you just stopped running from yourself....Don't fight those impulses you have, Son-Kun. Embrace them..."

  
He laughed; a horrible barking sound that sank her heart into a primal terror.

  
"You don't want that, Bulma!" Goku said. His face looked happy...but odd...Something ugly wearing a familiar face. Maybe she should interrupt the treatment for a while..."I will punish Vegeta, and you will shut up about it."

  
"...that's all I want. Do what you are supposed to do, and I won't bother you."

  
"Great." He patted her on the shoulder...a bit harder than he should be. She stepped back. "Do not watch."

  
"I have to make su..."

  
"Do not watch.I don't want you watching anymore."

 

"You..."

  
The hand on her shoulder tightened, and his smile was gone. He glared down at her. The blood drained from her face.

  
"...do not watch us anymore. Or I will kill you."

  
"..."

 

And without another word, Goku released her and marched back into the room. As the door buzzed in, Bulma sank in her chair. Well...turning point passed. And things seemed to be sliding in the wrong direction.  
Darn.


	5. Barriers

Huge thanks once again to those taking the time to leave a comment =) Here one more for you! Hope it's good. <3 <3

 

****************************

 

Vegeta sat with his back against the wall, staring drowsily at the door. The first few days, he had tried to inspect the prison cell closely, hoping to find on the structure a weakness that could be exploited. But in every occasion, he had been allowed to take just a few steps before the lights went off.

In absolute darkness, he was unwilling to rely on touch alone. He had stayed in the corner, and as a reward, the bright white lights grew dim and golden, and remained on at all times.

Vegeta smiled as he closed his eyes. Bulma had proved to be quite ruthless, but she still was a naive Earthling. This little gesture of hers had allowed him to memorize every little crease and panel in those infernal walls. At this point, he could wander about freely in every direction just by counting steps. 

But then again, maybe she was aware of that and was simply unafraid. Her inventions rarely had flaws, and they were detected, and fixed, within a few days. She had seven years to thoroughly design this cage. If not more... 

A moan escaped his lips and he curled on himself, an instinctive response to a sudden jabbing pain on the chest. How could he have been so stupid? After the androids, he should have known better than disregard what Earthlings could accomplish with their technology. He should have never gotten distracted from his original goal. He should have never slept so deeply next to a human...

Cornered between the choking sorrow of a broken heart and the amusement of finding himself defeated by the very emotion he had thought himself incapable of, Vegeta started laughing. The next time he saw Bulma, he was going to bow before squashing her smart cunning head. 

The door buzzed and his bitter mirth immediately evaporated. The routine so loyally followed for the last days was about to change. There was dread, but also hope. Every little alteration represented a chance to escape... 

Kakarot stepped into the room. As the door closed behind him, he slumped against it and hid his face behind trembling hands. Vegeta watched him closely; he looked flushed and the fur on his tail was bristled...Had Bulma done something to him too? Wouldn't that be hilarious...?

"...what's the matter, Kakarot?" Vegeta sneered, unaware that he was pressing himself harder against the wall, that his tail was curled deeply between his legs, that his dick was slowly hardening. "Your little friend is starting to annoy you?" 

Kakarot lowered his hands and nailed him with a crazed glare. More than seeing or hearing it, Vegeta felt the threat suddenly looming over him. And it was; Kakarot had shortened the distance between them in a fraction of a second, and was now glaring down at him, teeth bared and an unsettling heat oozing from his flushed body. 

Although terrified, Vegeta struggled to hold onto his dignity. He held Kakarot's hateful gaze, ignoring every instinct raging for him to stop. Rationality prevailed; wasn't he a saiyan warrior? Had he not survived every horror this Universe had thrown in his face? There was nothing Kakarot could do that should inspire fear; torture, death...Both were well-known burdens. 

His bravery was rewarded. Kakarot's belligerent visage crumbled in the face of defiance. Before seemly ready to shred his chest open with his teeth, now it seemed the idiot was going to barf on him instead...and maybe flip over and die afterwards. Vegeta stepped back without thinking; maybe there were things worse than torture and execution... 

His tail! The thought popped into his head with the force of sudden thunder. Kakarot was squeezing the brick of his nose, eyes squashed shot. But just as Vegeta's eyes fixed on the vulnerable limb and his body shifted for the leap, a beefy hand shoved him against the wall and held him there. 

"...Vegeta..." Kakarot said in a strangled voice. "I'm tired of this...It has to end. You...You spilled my ramen-cup...You are going to clean it...And then I'll go home."

The restricting hand was removed, but the taller saiyan didn't step back. Irritated by the command and feeling the urge to lash out in the presence of a towering enemy, Vegeta spoke without thinking: 

"No."

The muscled warriors stared at each other like scared children. That word, spoken without thought, shoved them off the edge and into the unknown. Neither of them knew what would happen next, and they didn't want to face it. But a step back was no longer possible. Decisions were made, and it was time to take action... 

"You made that mess..." Goku pressed on in a tight voice. "You will clean it up."

Every instinct raged inside of Vegeta, demanding immediate surrender. But pride refused to relent. The mere thought was painful to bear. It felt...unfair. He had fought and survived thousands of battles, exterminated entire kingdoms, powered through every barrier...just to end up crawling in the filth for the satisfaction of a crippled spoiled low-class dog...? 

No. 

"You were born a dog..." Vegeta bit out the words, any trace of fear gone. "...and you will die a dog...And your friends, and their toys, can't help you change that..."

Goku blinked owlishly. He wasn't sure what response he had been expecting, - and why it had him terrified- but it turned out to be a baffling one. His brain struggled to process those words. It failed to find any meaning, and he wondered if maybe he was just too dumb to understand. Everyone said he was dumb...

But he wasn't dumb. Vegeta was just so damn weird, spitting stuff about honor and pride at the most random times, getting angry when there was no reason to, always on guard, always aggressive and pushing...

"Why are you even saying that...?" Goku snapped tartly, grabbing his aching head. "Why is everything so hard with you? You made that mess, clean it up! It's...it's fair. That's fair! Do it!" He vaguely remembered Chi-chi yelling those same words at him time and time again. He shook his head to chase the thoughts away... "You got into this mess...And now you don't let us help...!" His body moved on its own, grabbing Vegeta by the neck and slamming him against the wall. "Stop trying to grab my tail!"

"Your idiotic naivety got us into this mess..." Vegeta choked back. "You dumb sack." 

Another long pause, and Vegeta choked on a bitter cackle. So damn unfair...

"...you still think I'm less than you..." Goku whispered, almost to himself. "...that you are better than me..."

"...you proved me right..." Vegeta hissed. "...you are a coward without honor."

A duel to decide who was best felt like the most intelligent solution. But they had been interrupted time and time again. And now, Vegeta was crippled. Bulma said it was for the best, and irritated by Goku's protests, she had accused him of caring more about the thrill of a fight than for his own family and friends. 

But she did care; the days Earth's safety was at the mercy of super-powerful aliens' whims were over. Vegeta was neutered, and if the treatment she had in store for him didn't work, then he would have to live out his days in a cage like the dangerous animal that he was...

But the treatment wasn't working, just like he had told her it wouldn't. It had been days, and Vegeta's hatred was only growing. What Bulma hoped would break his resistance was fueling it instead. She was wrong. This was all wrong. Shenron...

..maybe she had misunderstood Shenron...

Goku stiffened, the thought a physical blow to the gut. He had fought so hard against Vegeta's constant accusations that Bulma was lying that the possibility she could have misunderstood the dragon never even occurred to him. After all, she had been oblivious enough to advice him to follow his instincts; instincts that were urging him to smash her head against a wall...

Still...her accusations still gnawed at his conscience. The way Chi-chi had cried when he was brought back to life, the adoration he would see on Goten's face every time he caught him looking. The obvious fact Gohan was simply not meant to be a warrior...The world never stopped needing him. And it hurt to realize that, at some point, he had stopped caring. That, at some point, he had embraced war, and resented peace...

Goku's eyes traveled down to the iron collar fixed snugly around Vegeta's neck. He could see a small fissure on the metal, and a small light flickering next to it. Down at his waist, another metal band hugged his bones. He turned him around; two small discs rested against his spine at the nape of his neck and lower, right above his tail. 

Bulma had found it necessary to remark that those things were latched to Vegeta for security reasons. If he somehow managed to escape, they could track him down, and neutralize resistance with a harmless shock-wave directly applied to the spine. They had nothing to do with his inability to manipulate or sense kì. 

It could be a lie...but testing it could prove lethal...Or worse...

"...I don't know what Bulma did to you..." Goku said, allowing Vegeta to turn around as he stepped back. "But...I think I can lower my ki to match yours. Hand to hand combat. Martial arts alone. And when I win, you will see I am better than you. You will have to follow my lead...Okay?"

His comments had the expected effect, and Vegeta's dull eyes ignited back to life. Goku walked back to put a reasonable distance between them. His bones cracked as he stretched his body. It wasn't hard to drop his kì; the tasking part was raising and keeping it up throughout a fight. It was...unpleasent to remain guarded at all times. Exhausting, even. No wonder Vegeta was so angry all the time; his ki never dropped to reasonable levels...

"You should stretch." Goku said, a bit tartly. He couldn't understand how Vegeta prevented pulled-muscles with that stick always up his butt. "...or you don't want to do this?"

Vegeta dropped into his fight-stance: an insultingly open position that just reeked of over-confidence. Goku smiled, and adopted his own, stretching his legs and raising his arms into a position where he could lash out and shield just as effectively. 

They stared at each other, unpleasant, predatory smiles grazing their lips. Finally, after days of being lost in unfamiliar corridors, they were back in a world they understood. Their despair had given way to hope. In the face of impending violence, both saiyans were content. Seconds of peaceful contemplation ticked by. And then, Vegeta rushed forward with a fierce battle cry. Goku met the assault head on. 

Forced to rely solely on the strength and speed of their bodies, the saiyans looked like dancers performing a complex set of rehearsed steps. They seemed to know what the other would do, and indulged one another with elegant lightening-fast moves. Every pressing strike was met with a quick flawless defense. But warm up time was soon over, and beauty began to disappear. 

Goku was overwhelmed by the violence of Vegeta's assault. His forearms and kneecaps seemed on the verge of snapping under the unrelenting barricade of blows and kicks. The attacks became unpredictable, and often landed against his body with wind-blowing viciousness. But there was no fear in his heart; he was rather bewildered by the amateurish mistakes Vegeta was committing...

The prince's offensive would have been strategically perfect- delivering a huge deal of damage before the opponent could adapt and respond- had he not been deprived of his powers. Without ki, his blows lacked the necessary strength to deal real damage to equally hardened flesh and bones; without the shielding protection of ki, defeat was at hand every time he opened himself in those daring flips and turn-around he was doing. Without his kì, the stored energy on his body would burnt out so fast...

Goku knew Vegeta's training was hindered by basic mistakes, but he had never thought his fighting would have those flaws as well. But then again, there had never been time to really pay attention. In full control of his kí, Vegeta was an overwhelming force of destruction. 

"You better slow down..." Goku advised. "...you will exhaust yourself." 

"Stop worrying about me!" Vegeta sneered. "And stop spitting blood!" 

Goku gritted his teeth. This time, he took the opening so stupidly offered to him. His fist rocketed forth and rammed into Vegeta's chest. He felt the flesh getting squashed under the knuckles, the bones trembling for a brief instant, until the force of the blow sent the other saiyan flying back. 

Vegeta fell on his back. Using the momentum of the fall, he rolled back to his feet and ran back towards his opponent, snarling his defiance. They were locked once again in a fierce dance. But Goku's predictions were becoming truth. Vegeta's assault was no longer painful to bear, or difficult to follow. His blows were getting slow, the openings even more daring. Each time he moved, there was a flagrant invitation to just reach out and seize victory. 

Frustrated and disappointed, Goku accepted the offer, and started striking back. It took more than he would have liked, but Vegeta was eventually on his hands and knees, wheezing for air. 

"You don't have your ki anymore." Goku reminded him. "Stop fighting like you have it." 

"...bite...me...!" Vegeta lunged at his opponent, rage filling his blood with renew energy. A fist met Goku's ribs and the other knifed upwards to impact against his jaw. As the taller saiyan stumbled, Vegeta jumped and dug a knee on his skull. Kakarot slammed face first on the floor, bouncing off like a ball. "Get up!!"

Still reeling from the assault, Goku allowed instincts to take over. His hands flew up to catch Vegeta's foot as he attempted to kick him in the neck. He rolled on the floor, dragging the smaller saiyan along for the ride and slamming him against the nearby wall. Vegeta grunted as his back hit the hard surface, but the second his butt touched the floor, he was back on his feet, staggering to continue the assault. 

"You are a joke!" He snarled, spitting watery blood. "Waste that just got lucky! You've got some nerve, telling me how to battle...!" 

"Bulma's right. "Goku growled, his face hardening. "You are delusional." 

"Fuck you!"

Goku patiently waited for Vegeta to stop the barricade of kicks. A punch; he moved sharply out of the way and caught his opponent's wrist. He twisted the arm, forcing it behind Vegeta's back. He gave a small jump and tangled their legs together. His poor ass took the brunt of the fall, but it was a small price to pay: Vegeta was resting face-down over his thigh, his legs and one arm incapacitated. And his stocky little ass conveniently exposed...

"...what are you doing...?!" Vegeta yowled. It was baffling the immediate effect immobilization had on him; after a brief struggle, the proud defiant warrior would be reduced to a limp shivering sweaty mess. "O-our fight!"

"...I won." Goku declared calmly. 

"We aren't done!"

"Are you not paying attention...?!"

There was a thing about acting on rage; once it was unleashed, there was no stopping it. Nothing else mattered when body, instincts and the rational mind aligned towards the same goal; thirst, wisdom and intelligence forming a perfect collision to smother a pestersome threat...

The smacks sounded like gun-shots, and they rained down with unrelenting force and speed. Vegeta wailed in agony, twisting and thrashing in a vain attempt to pull his butt away from Goku's punishing hand. Now used to immobilization and torture, protests and pleading words poured fluidly out of his mouth. But also hardened, Kakarot ignored him and continued on the assault. 

Although intense, however, Goku's fits of rage were short-lived. His beefy hand continued falling against Vegeta's helpless asscheeks, but the speed diminished and there was almost no force behind the smacks. It was no longer about inflicting pain; it was about reasserting victory.

"Your fighting-style is flawed, just like the way you train." Goku stated, staring at Vegeta's ass as he smacked it steadily. The flesh was getting redder, and there were a few bluish welts here and there. He caressed the tenderized orbs, already thinking of what cream to smear all over them. "You won't admit that I know stuff you don't...Stuff that would help you improve...Your accepting a weakness out of pride...That's beneath you."

Vegeta didn't answer; he wasn't even listening. Each time Kakarot's hand patted his butt, a raspy moan escaped his tightly clenched teeth. It felt like his ass was on fire, new flames raising up to lick his spine every time that rough coarse hand landed on them. But the pain wasn't the problem. It was the pleasant pressure growing on his crotch. It was an erection, steadily growing as Kakarot held him down over his thigh and continued beating his ass like a misbehaving brat....

Why? Why was that happening...?!

And it was getting worse. In growing panic, Vegeta realized the pressure was reaching a peak. If this continued, he was going to...

"...stop...Stop, please stop...!!!" Desperate, he struggled again, his tail coiling tightly around Kakarot's punishing hand, his teeth searching something to bite, and his lone free arm latching to whatever they could grasp to try to squash and scratch the flesh, hopping to a new location when nothing happened. "...let me go already!!" 

"Surrender." Goku commanded mercilessly, never interrupting his steady rhythm. His eyes had latched to Vegeta's reddening buttcheeks, mesmerized by how they bounced with each slap. The activity was soothing his headache; for the first time since it all started, he was at peace with his actions. The jerk did deserve it this time. "Swear you will train with me, and that you will let me lead." 

Silence; smack, smack, smack...

Vegeta stiffened suddenly, and a heart-wrenching whimper escaped his lips. Goku blinked, feeling something warm and sticky being spilled against his thigh. For a moment, he thought Vegeta had pissed on him as a mean of protest. But the smell that suddenly filled the room wasn't bitter...It was a clean smell; a very pleasant smell that made his mouth water. He took a hand to his thigh. It came out covered in spunk. 

He suddenly remembered: spankings did have an arousing effect on people. Bulma had explained some mumbo-jumbo about nerve-connections and what not. It was meant to be used to enhance sexual pleasure, and not as punishment. It had just felt like the only reasonable way to inflict some damage...and now he remembered why it really wasn't...

Groaning in defeat, Goku released his trembling prey. He couldn't do anything right. He had hoped that forcing Vegeta into accepting defeat would allow him to overcome the barriers preventing him to reach his full potential. Maybe Vegeta never had someone to teach him; perhaps it had always been kill or be killed for him. Perhaps, no-one had ever been strong and caring enough to drag him, kicking and screaming, through a crippling barrier. 

One thing was certain: Bulma's theory was correct. A fight would never be enough to settle their feud. The flaws that had sealed Vegeta's position as his lesser had become apparent, yet he refused to aknowledge them. And now Goku finally understood what Bulma really wanted: she really expected him to break Vegeta. To shatter his crippling pride, and build someone new from the wreckage.

And that was asking too much. Vegeta stubborn pride had nothing to do with Babbidi's spell, and if breaking those weaker was part of saiyan culture, he didn't want to have anything to do with it. One thing was to force acceptance, and another shattering someone's spirit. Vegeta couldn't hurt anyone as he was anyway. Maybe when he got older, Trunks would be able to drag him back from the abyss. 

"..."

Vegeta couldn't stop whimpering. Putting one limb after the other was a struggle. He felt numb and nauseas. The shame was acting like a poison. He felt it strangling every part of him: his body, his organs, his mind...

Everything, except his dick. The treacherous thing was still happily tingling . He would have ripped it off, had he had the strength. A warrior of royal blood, a saiyan chosen to stand above all others...cumming on the lap of a low-class dog beating his ass...This betrayal...it was the worse he had ever suffered. Commited by his own body, his sole companion in this horrible hell of a Universe...

Goku's eyes seemed about to fall off their sockets as he watched Vegeta crawling pitifully to the far corner of the room...where he unceremoniously dropped on his face.

"...Vegeta, it isn't your fault." He said, worried. "Everyone needs to learn...I just...I think ignoring a stupid flaw like that...out of pride...It's a shame...There's no way you could know without learning from someone....It...it doesn't have to be me. I could ask Mr Popo...or maybe Kaio-samma...?"

Vegeta didn't answer. And Goku sighed and turned away. 

The door slid open. The world outside was dark, except for the few flickering lights sparkling here and there. The machines beeped and buzzed busily. And the scent of pine-apple pizza floated in the air. It was a different world, a more pleasant place...It would take only one step, and he could forget about the hell contained inside those four walls...

...there were warriors in the Afterlife that spoke proudly of how they took their own lives before accepting defeat, of how their stomachs were ripped open by their own hands as a display of respect to their disappointed people. Life, they would say, was nothing; the worth of an individual relied on their honor, and the pride of their people, and if death was required to safekeep it, then so be it...

It was impossible to understand and respect such notions. The point of life was to keep fighting until the end. Pride, honor...those were no reasons to die for. Every mistake could be corrected. And he was sure Vegeta thought the same way....But, then again, what did he know about other saiyans? He had pointed out a few faults, and the guy looked...shattered...

He glanced outside with a sigh, picked up the pile of pizza boxes waiting in a nearby table, and walked back into the cell. 

*************** 

They sat next to each other in absolute silence for what felt like forever. Goku had managed to annoy Vegeta enough that he would sit and grab a slice of pizza and a senzu-bean, but both things remained un-eaten. Attempts to begin a dialogue were met with silence. Increasingly panicked questions went unanswered. 

The food had settled his stomach, but Goku's headache was getting worse as he struggled to understand what the hell had gone so wrong! He had been raping Vegeta's ass for days now, and the guy would always roll to his feet and be the same jerk he always was. 

It had to be the fight, but why was it so painful for Vegeta to recognize a simple flaw? Was it because he was the one pointing it out? Or because he didn't have it...? Because he could not longer deny that he was his better...? It was that damn pride of his, driving him insane...!

"You were in charge of the others because you were the strongest." He stated. Anger was starting to get a hold on him again. He didn't want to be caged in there anymore. He wanted to go home. He wanted to eat Chi-chi's home-made food, he wanted to sleep on his bed, he wanted to wake up and be able to choose what to do... "If we were in our home-planet...wouldn't I be king now...?"

"...yes..." Goku jumped; he hadn't been expecting an answer. "...and I would be dead..."

"...that's stupid. No-one deserves to die for not knowing something....Vegeta...I've fought many people, but with you...When I fight with you, I see where I need to improve. Each fight we had taught me so much...Why can't you learn from me too? We don't have to be enemies. We don't have to kill each other." 

Vegeta let out a heart-wrenching sob and he covered his face with a trembling hand. Goku had to look away, hugging his own head. It was hopeless, and he just couldn't understand anymore why he had let Bulma convinced him of doing this. How could it have ever made sense? How could he have been so...dumb? 

"I am sorry." He blurted out, getting up. He would fix it; he would gather the dragon balls and...

The world imploded in ubearable agony. After the initial paralyzing shock, his senses began to work again. It was a blinding white light wailing horribly. It had turned his organs upside down...

Slowly, Goku realized that haunting sound was coming out of his own mouth...and the nightmarish light was not there. It was his eyes, blinded by the pain. The initial heat was replaced by a bone-piercing cold; his limbs felt...empty. Made of air. He was trembling on the cold floor, unable to shake off the lingering dull agony latched to his spine.

His eyes struggled to focus in a wavering blurred world. There was something at his feet; a familiar shape...a familiar face. A friend...No; a deadly enemy towering triumphal over his helpless body...He babbled, struggling to form words. A question...What the hell...!?

His tail...it was trapped in Vegeta's tight fists. It looked...weird. Twisted at an angle. There was blood dripping...His stomach lurched.

"It takes more than a few tricks to be on top of our game, Kakarot..." Vegeta's voice caressed his mind; it was so smooth... 

Goku gaped and his eyes rolled back when a foot impacted against his balls. His stomach seemed to jump to his throat. And just when the agony resided to bearable levels, hell ignited again and again as Vegeta stomped on his genitals, laughing his head off in honest mirth. He just couldn't believe his luck! After everything that has happened, the idiot did lower his guard! He had left his tail right at his mercy, waving against his very shoulder!

"Martial artists, they call us!" He snarled in his hysterical cackling. "We are warriors, you fucking moron!"

Kakarot was heaving on the ground, his body so red now. His flailing arms finally managed to latch onto something: his punished crotch. Vegeta allowed him that small victory, granting a few seconds of rest...before wriggling his tail again. The small vertebrates cracked as they were rolled out of joint and the flesh opened under the punishing force, barfing blood. Another satisfying howl of agony left Kakarot's throat as he convulsed on the floor, twisting about like a fish in the sand. 

Vegeta felt like jumping in glee. After everything that has happened...!

Was he sleeping? 

His mirth died abruptly. Had he dozed off? Why wasn't Bulma interfering...? 

No...It couldn't be a dream. His ass was still burning...His face hardened. 

"Before you die, faggot..." 

Goku gagged as his tail was left to fall limply to the ground. There was some fear for his life, but at the moment, he wouldn't have mind to die at all. He had never experienced something so horrible...

His legs were grabbed in a painful unyielding grip. They were pulled apart. Fighting back his nausea, Goku raised his head to look. Vegeta was kneeling in front of him, jerking off like he hated the poor thing. But the limb responded anyway, and he was soon sporting a small awkward erection. He wanted to mock it, vindictive in his agony, but the words came out as weary coughs. 

Vegeta stared at Kakarot's bruised genitals before shaking himself off his daze and redirecting his attention to his tight butthole. It was a matter of ramming his dick in there, and fucking him like he was going to fuck Bulma once they were done here. The body was somewhat willing, but the mind kept hesitating. The thought of putting his dick anywhere near someone's crap-hole was... revolting. Why would anyone willingly do that was behind reasoning...

But everyone did it. His parents had done it; Nappa and Raditz had done it...Kakarot did it...

Hurt and bitter upon the sudden realization that he was the only saiyan who had never fucked someone's ass, Vegeta finally rammed his dick on Goku's butthole....screaming in pain through every conquered inch. Fucking hell, it was like dragging his dick in gravel!! He waited, shivering in disgust as he felt Kakarot's insides convulsing around his tortured shaft. Unlike Bulma's tight wet puss, it felt dry...and so much hotter and constricting...Maybe if he moved a bit...

"FUCK!!" He snarled; eyes tearing. "What the hell...?!"

"You have to use lube, you fucking moron!!" Kakarot howled; sobbing and chuckling at the same time. 

"Shut up!!" Cornered between suffering or heeding Kakarot's advice, Vegeta didn't move for a while. But then he pulled out and spat on his dick, before ramming it in again. "Augh!! You fucking asshole...!! It isn't working...!"

"..."

He pulled out and spat on it again, this time taking some time to spread it across the burning member. His mind was drowned with memories of Kakarot's careful preparations...

Vegeta snarled in frustration, feeling his dick tingle pleasantly at the memories. He shoved the treacherous limb back into Kakarot's unprepared virgin asshole. The pain this time was welcomed and he chuckled darkly, as if his own dick was an enemy being rightfully punished. Grabbing onto that hatred, he began to rock his hips as hard and as fast as he could. But despair was slowly drowning the thrill of victory; why did the others find this so enjoyable? Why did pleasure hit him when Kakarot was on top...!? 

A sudden startling terror striked him. He wasn't paying attention to Kakarot! He immediately looked at the rest of him. That powerful muscular body that had smothered resistance, and took whatever it wanted. A mind capable of playing his body like an instrument...Their gazes met and Vegeta froze as an unknown unpleasant sensation ignited inside of him for the first time in his life: performance anxiety. 

Kill the fucker and be done with it.

Goku gritted his teeth as Vegeta yanked himself out of him. His tortured tail and balls were seized once more. They were twisted cruelly...and held. He struggled to open his eyes, to keep them fixed on Vegeta. The sadistic jerk flashed him a happy smile. 

"See you in hell."

It was cheating or dying, and he was not going to die in that cage. Grabbing hold of his ki in a split of a second, Goku exploded in a flash of golden energy. Letting rage and adrenaline take over, he allowed his power to twirl and gather without restraint. He felt the muscles tighten and grow, the pain loosing its weakening hold. 

He wasn't sure how far he got; if he was in his basic super saiyan form, or if he had allowed the third stage to take over. He didn't care. He just stood there, staring at Vegeta as he laid sprawled before him, looking terrified and shocked. Without a word, he turned around and marched to the door. 

Goku stumbled out of the room, and as the door slid shut at his back, he let go. The energy evaporated into thin air. The golden aura died with it. His face hit the floor as darkness swallowed the room. Exhausted and in agony, he closed his eyes and allowed unconsciousness to take over. 

 

************

Bulma waited; but it seemed nothing else would happen. Vegeta had crawled back to his corner and he laid there on his face, still and quiet...Just like Son-kun on the other side of the door. 

She closed her laptop and set it on her desk. She served herself a glass of wine. The saiyans would sleep for a few hours; she could allow herself to relax. That had been hard to watch, but at least the ugly part was done with.


End file.
